Harry Potter and the Lost Sibling
by TheDistantWriter
Summary: Okay, so I know this isn't exactly how the story goes, but I thought up this AU where Harry has a sister that everyone knows about but they don't know who it is. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who was Lost

It was a dark and gloomy night in Godric's Hollow. Young Harry Potter was playing with his father in the living room when his father noticed something was off. James Potter, young and naïve, realized they made a mistake in trusting Wormtail with their secret and grabbed Harry. With fear in his eyes, he rushed Harry up to the bathroom to warn Lily about the incoming danger. The fear was momentarily replaced with adoration at his lovely wife who was bathing their second child, Dahlia Potter. Unknown to most, the Potters had had twins. Dahlia looked up at her father with joy in her hazel eyes and splashed happily in the tub.

"Dada!" She screamed out, her first word dancing gracefully from her lips. Lost in the moment, James laughed and leaned down to kiss his daughters' soft forehead.

"That's right sugar plum! I'm dada!" He exclaimed and Lily's bell-like laughter rang through the bathroom. Lily gently took Harry from James and started to tickle the small boy. James crinkled smile shined brightly for a second while he watched his family, then remembered why he'd come up to the bathroom in the first place. His entire being changed, tightening at the oncoming storm. "Lily…" He trailed off, having to almost scream above the constant stream of dada's coming from Dahlia. Lily stopped at the fear clear in James voice and looked up at him.

"What is it, James dear?" She questioned and heard the front door jiggling downstairs. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. "You take Dahlia. I'll hide Harry." She commanded and he nodded tightly. Lily kissed him passionately then ran off. James quickly wrapped Dahlia in her towel then pulled out his wand.

" _Silencio_." He muttered and, even though Dalhia's lips were moving, she was making no noise. He let out a deep breath, opened the cupboard, tucked her inside, and shut the door after kissing her forehead lightly. "Daddy loves you Dahlia." He almost yelled, putting his hand against the cupboard. After saying his goodbyes, he held his wand against the door and said "Colloportus," after hearing the lock click in place, he placed a disillusionment charm on Dahlia then left the bathroom after turning the light off. He passed the childrens' room and heard Lily muttering incessantly to Harry. He entered the room and went to get his 'I love you' out to Harry when the front door swung open. His heart dropped, Lily turned and looked at him with fear in her eyes, and he nodded tightly. Without a word, he stalked out of the room with his wand in tow. When he was at the top of the stairs, Voldemort rounded the corner to go up the stairs.

"Where's the boy?" He demanded and James felt the too-keen penetration of the Cruciatus curse in his bones. James grunted and struggled to stay on his feet.

"You'll have to kill me first." He groaned through gritted teeth. Voldemorts cat-like smile slithered onto his face from under his hooded cloak.

"Gladly… AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort exclaimed and the last thing James saw was a flash of green before he died. Voldemort heard the screaming of a little girl start to crescendo like turning up a stereo. He sneered victoriously and decided he'd take care of the boy before he grabbed his trophy.

Lily realized it was too late to hide Harry so she tucked him safely in his crib then leaned down to look him in the eye. "Harry momma loves you… Dada loves you…" Lily whispered to her dear son as she saw the dark shadow of her enemy creep into the room.

"Move out of the way Lily Potter." Voldemort demanded and she turned on her feet, putting her arms out defiantly in protection of her son.

"Not in a million years." She spat at him.

"You stupid girl! Move now and I'll spare you and let you help me raise that daughter of yours the right way." Voldemort offered and Lily scoffed.

"I'll die before I let you lay a finger on either of my children!" She screamed at him and he sighed.

"Fine then." He growled, and for the second time that night he used the killing curse. He knew of the repercussions that would ensue when it comes to Severus Snape, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to rid the world of the Potter boy that would try to destroy him. As Lily fell, Harry started to scream and Voldemort sneered. He lifted his wand and released the curse, and with that, the Dark Lord fell.

After receiving the dreaded news that Voldemort was going after the Potter family after getting the information about their whereabouts from that oaf of a boy Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape raced to the Potter household. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes stayed open wide in dread of what he might find there. He knew he would beat Dumbledore there because Dumbledore would get the news through the Order while he felt it in his heart what had happened. When he apparated in Godric's Hollow, it took everything in him to turn and look at what he knew he'd find. What confused him, though, was the hole in the upper part of the house. Normally, the Dark Lord would just destroy the entire house. He knew something was completely wrong both in his heart and his mind. His heart told him his beloved Lily was in danger, while his mind told him there was an absence of his master. He ignored his mind and ran into the house, pushing open the shattered remains of the front door. His heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the corner and saw the unmistakable figure of James Potter hunched up on the floor at the top of the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner into the remains of the childs's room and felt his stomach drop as he saw sweet Lily's figure laid out on the ground.

"No! God no!" Snape screamed and ran up and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the screaming child two feet from them. After mourning over her lifeless body for over half an hour, he realized there was the sound of two crying children, not just one. He looked up at the toddler in front of him then stalked out of the room, following the sounds of the second set of lungs. He got to the bathroom and listened at the door of the cupboard, unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. A small girl that was the spitting image of Lily laid on one of the shelves. He gingerly lifted the child and she slowly started to calm down.

"Dada! Me dada!" She whimpered and his heart shattered for this poor girl.

"I'm so sorry child… I'm so sorry." He sobbed and heard someone entering the house. He yanked out his wand and shielded the girl with the rest of his body. He stuck his arm out of the bathroom, then his head and saw the familiar pointy hat.

"Hello Severus." He heard the scratchy voice of Dumbledore and relaxed.

"Dumbledore… They're… They're dead." He stated in a defeated tone.

"I know… Although, their children remain unscathed. Curious, isn't it?" Dumbledore mused and Snape felt the familiar hatred for the powerful wizard resurface.

"What's your point you old buffoon?" Snape snapped and Dumbledore lit up the room with his deluminator.

"Do you not feel the presence of your master diminishing? Do you not have an absence of his call? Think, Severus. The boy destroyed Voldemort." Dumbledore explained simply. Snape looked down at the girl resting peacefully in his arms.

"We must hide her." Snape started. "The boy will be famous, there's no point in even trying to hide him… But I didn't even know about the girl. She must be hidden and hidden well. Voldemort wanted her as his pupil. There's no doubt in my mind that the Dark Lord's followers… My kin… Will try to find her and make her like us." He sneered in disgust at the last word and Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"I agree, Severus. She will be put in hiding for now. I have already made arrangements. She will be hidden in plain sight. There is a muggle family that is about to move into the house next to the Malfoy Manor. They have agreed to take her in as long as all the proper protections are put in place. I need you to take her there before Hagrid gets here for the boy." Dumbledore explained and Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Next to the Malfoy Manor? Have you gone mad Dumbledore? They loath all muggles. What makes you think they'll let them live there?" Severus questioned.

"I've promised them immunity from Askaban for their crimes." Dumbledore answered simply.

"What about the boy? Can you guarantee their safety?" Snape continued.

"He will live with his Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging… And about their safety, that's where you come in. I want you to come work at the school. That's the only way I'll promise their safety. Now, if you want who she is to remain a secret, I'd leave with the girl – her name's Dahlia by the way – now, Hagrid is approaching on the motorcycle as we speak." Dumbledore stated finally without giving Severus the opportunity to oppose. With a flip of his cloak, Snape disapperated to the Malfoy Manor and waited patiently for the muggles moving truck on the doorstep of the small house next to the Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Skinner Household

Dahlia Skinner woke with a start, the recurring nightmare of a woman screaming causing another restless sleep. She sighed and sat up, looking around her tidy room. Everything had its place, including her large (not fat) black cat Saber at the foot of her bed. She smiled at how peaceful he looked with a paw covering his eyes and curled up in a ball. With a stretch, she rolled out of bed, dressed for the day, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother, Lorelei Skinner, was working at the griddle while humming a small tune; her father, Travis Skinner, was reading the morning news at the table; her younger brother, Isiah Skinner, was playing some type of shooting game on the television; and her older sister, Joyce Skinner, was animatedly talking on the phone with what seemed to be her boyfriend. Lorelei Skinner was a short. plump, yet gorgeous woman who had laugh lines and always seemed to be happy. Her loose caramel brown curls seemed to bounce when she laughed and her bright blue eyes always screamed happiness. To balance out the scale, Travis Skinner was twig-thin and extremely tall. His black hair was started to recede and his brown eyes showed signs of a strict upbringing. Isiah inherited his mothers' curly hair and lovely smile and Joyce inherited her fathers' pin straight black hair but still had her mothers' bright personality. Dahlia, however, looked nothing like her family members with her bright red hair and hazel eyes. She'd questioned it a couple times, but whenever the subject was brought up, her parents got fidgety and would change the subject.

"Look! The beast rises!" Her father screamed out and Dahlia stuck her tongue out at him. With a laugh, her mom started to plate the food and everyone rushed to their spots at the table to eat. Every Saturday at the Skinner house was a breakfast day and their mother was the greatest cook in the world. Dahlia's stomach started to growl, but she knew not to touch her food until mother got to her seat. Once she had sat down, all that could be heard was the scratching of silverware against the ceramic plates. No one spoke for a while as they enjoyed the savory flavors of homemade eggs, sausage, bacon, French toast, and hash browns.

"Draco came 'round asking for you Dahlia. He said to meet him by the bushes again when you're done eating." Mrs. Skinner stated through a mouthful of eggs. Dahlia looked up from her food with a smile. She ate the rest of her food quickly, wondering what exciting plans Draco had for today. After finishing eating, Mr. Skinner excused her and she quickly cleaned off her plate.

"Fetch the mail before you go to meet him please." Mr. Skinner ordered and Dahlia held back a groan of irritation. She ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the pile of letters sitting on the doorstep. There was a lot of the usual stuff in the lot, but there was one letter in particular that stuck out to her... A thick yellowish letter with her name on it. She squinted at it, stuck it in her pocket, then went back to the kitchen. She set the mail on the table then set off to go find Draco. On her way to the bushes beside Malfoy Manor, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. There was a large letter H surrounded by a snake, badger, lion, and eagle sealing the envelope in purple wax. She pursed her lips in confusion as she turned the envelope and looked at the green lettering on the front

 _Ms. D. Skinner_

 _64 Havelock Rd._

 _Southall_

 _Wittshire_

"I guess there's no harm in opening it…" She mumbled to herself.

"Opening what?" She heard the familiar male voice and jumped, dropping her letter.

"Draco! Look! You made me drop it!" Dahlia exclaimed, and before she could reach down to grab the letter herself, Draco snatched it up and looked at the parchment. Even though he was a year younger than her, he acted like he was in charge and sometimes it irritated the bloody hell out of her. "Draco, give it back!" She whined and watched as his eyes lit up.

"Dahlia! I know exactly what this is! Open it, go on! Read it out loud." He exclaimed and shoved the letter back into her hands excitedly. Dahlia rolled her eyes at him and tore at the rough parchment. She unfolded the letter and started to read, very aware of Draco watching her every move.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Ms. Skinner, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress…" Dahlia trailed off, waiting to hear Draco start laughing hysterically at his joke. She looked up at him with raised brows. "A school of witchcraft and wizardry? You must be bloomin' mad!" She screamed and he chuckled.

"Nope! Here, come with me!" He exclaimed, grabbed her hand, and for the first time in eleven years, Draco let her cross into his yard.

"Draco, what is-"

"Sh! If my father hears you over here he'll lose it!" Draco hissed and dragged her further. He dragged her back into the shed and saw it was filled to the brim with moving pictures, broomsticks, and green robes with names on them. "This is my quidditch collection. Barry Ryan's my favorite player." Draco explained, happier than he'd ever been.

"What the bloody hell is quidditch?!" Dahlia questioned, still trying to grasp everything that Draco was saying.

"Oh! It's the international sport of the wizarding world. You fly around on brooms and try to score as many points as possible." He explained and Dahlia scoffed.

"You sure are going to great lengths to pull this joke off. It's a great one, really. I'm proud to call you my best friend Draco." Dahlia laughed, shaking her head.

"No! It's not a joke, I promise! Here, I'll show you." He suggested, and Dahlia was being drug across his lawn again. He stopped at his backdoor and checked to make sure his father wasn't around, then let them in. He dragged her over to their chimney and grabbed a handful of some green powder from the mantel.

"Draco, what are you-" Before she could finish her question, he threw the powder into the mantel and dragged her into the flames. She went to scream, expecting pain, but realized it was actually quite cool.

"Privet Drive!" Draco exclaimed and Dahlia's stomach dropped as they were flung out of the fireplace in Draco's house. Everything spun around them and soon they were on flat ground again, inside the house of what appeared to be an older woman. He dragged her around the corner before she could ask any questions and ran into the owner of the house. "Mrs. Figg." Draco greeted her simply and the old lady chuckled and shook her head.

"I see you've brought a friend this time." The old woman known as Mrs. Figg stated and Draco nodded happily. Without another word, the woman let them pass and Draco dragged her out of the house.

"Draco, you pull on me anymore my arms going to pop off." Dahlia groaned and Draco ignored her. The summer sun was beating heavily down on them and Dahlia pushed her hair out of her face. She certainly was not dressed for running around in the summer heat, but she hadn't known that's what she'd be doing today. She'd gone with her Doc Marlens, a pair of fringed black jean shorts, and a bright blue camisole with a black hat which was at will to fall off at any given moment. Finally, Draco stopped yanking on her outside a simple house with a large number four on it. "Where are we?" Dahlia asked and Draco turned to smile at her.

"This is the house of Harry Potter. He vanquished the strongest wizard on Earth when he was just a baby. I want you to see what he can do." Draco explained and Dahlia raised her brows at him. Although the name tugged at something deep within her, she followed Draco in silence to the back of the house and hid in some bushes behind the house. Soon, a scrawny boy in too-big clothing was running outside, being trailed by a much larger boy. "The smaller one is Harry. He doesn't look like much, living here with these mudbloods, but he's fantastic without even knowing what he's doing." Draco admired, sneering at the foul-sounding word. Dahlia couldn't help but notice a difference in the way Draco acted when it came to other people.

"C'mon Dudley, leave me alone." Harry groaned as the larger boy continued to pester and bully him. The more Dahlia watched, the anger she got. She wished the larger boy would get a taste of his own medicine. Soon after that, the ground beneath the brute known as Dudley broke open and his foot fell in. Dudley fell and twisted his ankle then screamed out in pain.

"Mummy! He did it again! I don't know how he did it but he made me fall and now my foot's stuck!" Dudley cried out and Harry's eyes widened.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry tried to defend himself in vein. A wiry woman soon came out of the house and started to scream at Harry then yanked him into the house by his ear while a heavyset older-looking gentleman came out to help Dudley out of the hole.

"Did you do that?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised and a playful smile itching at the sides of his mouth.

"Yes… No… I dunno. Either way, he deserved it!" Dahlia defended herself and Draco chuckled as quietly as he could while they snuck around the side of the house.

"Let's go back." Draco offered and Dahlia nodded in agreement.

"Will you be at Hogwarts with me?" Dahlia asked and Draco smiled in triumph.

"Oh, so you believe me now?" He teased and Dahlia reddened. "I'll be there next year… I hope you get into Slytherin… I don't know what I'll do if you're not… Especially if you're in Gryffindor." He spat out the last word and Dahlia's mind spun.

"What's a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?"

"They're the houses at Hogwarts. Everything'll make sense soon, I promise." Draco assured her and Mrs. Figg let them back in to go back to the Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dahlia's fingers were slick with sweat. With everything she needed for her first year tied safely to her trolley, she stepped away from her parents Ford Focus and started towards the train station.

"How in the world am I supposed to get to a platform that doesn't exist?" She mumbled to herself as she watched her parents drive away. They asked over and over to come with her to the platform but she felt it was better to just rip the band aid off before getting the chance to tear up with her parents hugging all over her. Her new pet barn owl Widgey screeched angrily as she halted suddenly in front of a conductor. She had a feeling that he wouldn't know, but it was worth a shot. "Excuse me, sir? Do you know where this platform is?" She asked and he smiled then took her ticket to take a look at it.

"Aw love, you didn't buy your ticket somewhere from some bugger of the street did you? There's no platform nine and three quarters here." He explained with a sad look her way. He handed the ticket back to her gingerly, then strode off to help other people.

"I swear if there was some other way we could get to the platform… I'd do anything to not have to sneak our way to the platform around these muggles… don't see anything though, do they?" Dahlia heard the voice of a woman rant and looked around her to see a family of red-heads storming through the station. She had remembered reading about muggles in her books before the start of the term and listened more closely.

"I think it's ingenious, actually. How they operate without magic." The father of the family opposed and the youngest son rolled his eyes. With a mental push, Dahlia decided to follow them and see where they go. The two younger children seemed pouty, although generally happy. The twins, who Dahlia liked the most, had a devious look to their eyes. The next oldest seemed very stuck up and wore glasses on the tip of his nose. The oldest of the group was very muscular and seemed to be a couple years older than the others.

"Alright Charlie, you first!" The mother, a short and plump woman, commanded. The one Dahlia had assumed as the oldest stepped forward and walked towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He leaned up against the wall, and (if you'd have blinked, you'd have missed it) he melted through the wall. With that, she decided to walk forward and ask.

"Excuse me?" She managed to get out and the whole family turned to look at her. "How'd he do that?" She asked quietly and the twins smirked at each other. She couldn't help but blush and the boys chuckled.

"Oh I bet it's your first year, dear! How exciting! See, what you do is walk straight for the wall in between the two platforms. Once you get there, lean up against the wall and you'll fall right through!" She explained with a large-motherly smile.

"If you're scared, I could go with ya." One of the twins teased and Dahlia smirked.

"I think I'm good tough guy." She retorted and looked over at the wall.

"Percy, how about you go first so she can see it again?" The mother suggested and the boy responded with a tight nod. He walked forward and soon disappeared into the wall like his brother. "Alright, um… What was your name sweetheart?"

"Dahlia… Dahlia Skinner." She replied and the mother smiled a crinkly smile.

"You know who she looks like Molly?" Mr. Weasley muttered and Mrs. Weasley acted like she hadn't heard him.

"What a lovely name! My name is Molly Weasley, but you can just call me Mrs. Weasley. This here is my husband, Arthur; my twin sons, Fred and George; my youngest son, Ron; and my youngest Ginny." Mrs. Weasley explained, motioning to each of her remaining children. "Alright Dahlia, let's get you onto the platform." Mrs. Weasley added and gave Dahlia a small shove forward. "I'm sure Fred and George would love to show you the ropes on the other side. Now, go on." She finished and Dahlia pushed herself forward. "You two best behave or I'll…" She didn't get to hear the rest of Mrs. Weasley's threat because it was interrupted by the sound of a train whistle. She looked around her and saw a bunch of kids saying their final goodbyes before jumping on the train which was labeled HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Dahlia couldn't help but smile as she looked around her at the wonders she saw.

"So, whatcha think?" One of the twins, she couldn't tell which one, asked.

"It's brilliant…" Dahlia managed to say.

"I take it you're from a non-wizarding family?" The other twin asked.

"Fred!" George exclaimed.

"No, it's okay, I understand. Yeah my family are all muggles." She confirmed and George nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome to sit with us in our compartment! I'm sure Charlie and Perce won't mind." George recommended and Dahlia felt her throat close up a little at how nice this family was. When she first met Draco, her only other friend in this world since she was home-schooled, he was very closed off and wouldn't speak to her for a week.

"Well… Percy might but we tend to just ignore him anyway." Fred joked and Dahlia giggled.

"Well, alright. Where do we put our luggage?" Dahlia questioned and George looked at her in surprise.

"Have you never even taken a train before?" George asked and Dahlia felt her face redden.

"Oi! Stop pestering the poor girl and show her where her luggage goes! I swear you two have no sense." The oldest of the four boys chastised the twins and the twins chuckled in response.

"Can't we just have a little fun with her? She looks like she can take it!" Fred exclaimed and Charlie shook his head at the two of them then turned on his foot to head back into the train.

"Bloody idiots." Dahlia heard him mumble and couldn't help but laugh. Charlie looked over his shoulder at her, winked, then headed into the train.

"Alright boys, let's get going." Dahlia ordered and the twins raised their eyebrows at each other, shrugged, then showed her where the luggage went.

"Nice owl! What's his or her name?" George admired and Dahlia smiled widely.

"This is Widgey. He's really quite nice… Well… to me at least. I was the first person he ever let touch him without him freaking out." Dahlia explained and George smiled back.

"He's fantastic. Let's go find Charlie and Percy." Fred suggested and George and Dahlia followed closely behind him into the train. They found the two other boys and got settled in for the trip. The Weasley Boys explained the house-sorting ceremony, quidditch, and everything Dahlia would need to know.

"So… you don't have anyone related to you that's a wizard?" Charlie mused and Dahlia shook her head lightly.

"Nope! Not as far as I know." Dahlia responded and Charlie looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"Weird… You look just like Lily Potter." Charlie explained and Dahlia felt a tug somewhere deep in her stomach.

"Isn't that the woman who was killed by V-"

"Don't say his name!" Percy yelled, speaking up for the first time the whole trip. After an awkward silence, Percy went back to his book and the conversation resumed.

"Yes… Her and her husband. The strange thing is, their son, Harry Potter, vanquished You-Know-Who. Nobody really knew how, but he did. The stranger thing, is that he apparently had a twin sister that You-Know-Who was going to raise as his protégé. The only one who knew was their secret-keeper, Sirius Black. He's the reason You-Know-Who found the Potter's in the first place… He told his master where they were and about their second child and You-Know-Who went off to take care of them. When Professor Dumbledore got there, there was only one child there. The second Potter child was gone and has been missing since… If only I could go to school with the Potter boy for even one year… I'd love to meet the man that vanquished You-Know-Who… But, alas, he'll be here next year no doubt, and this is my last year at Hogwarts." Charlie explained and Dahlia started to feel the bile rise in her throat.

"Well, it can't be me, now can it? Harry Potter is currently ten. I'm eleven." Dahlia retorted and Charlie smirked.

"That's true… Well, it was just a thought." Charlie finished the conversation then by getting comfortable in his chair and quickly falling asleep.

"Hey Dahlia! Wanna play a game of Wizards Chess?" George asked excitedly and Dalhia nodded tightly in response.

"Sure… You'll have to teach me though." Dahlia responded and Fred moved to sit next to her so he could help her.

The rest of the train ride went quick. Before they knew it, it was time to change into their robes. All of the Weasley Boy's robes where christened with a red and gold tie and a red and gold crest that sported a lion on it.

"We're all in Gryffindor… Hope you get in! That'd be great!" George exclaimed and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Developing a little crush on our Dahlia here, George?" Charlie teased and Georges face went red. "Don't worry, Dahlia. We'll still talk to you even if you're in a different house." Charlie reassured her and, oddly enough, that took some of the weight off of Dahlia's shoulders.

With a small sigh, she headed off to follow the large man that was screaming out for the first years.

After what felt like hours of waiting, an older-looking woman came to collect them. The woman gave her name, Professor McGonagall, and explained the houses.

"Form a line, please… Now follow me." She said in a stern voice and opened the giant doors before them and led them into what Dahlia assumed was the Great Dining Hall she read about in _Hogwarts: A History_. There was a hat sitting on a stool before them, and soon it began to sing. Dahlia clung to its every word as it described the four houses. Once it was done, Professor McGonagall spoke again. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and wait on the stool to be sorted." She explained and started listing off names. Katie Bell was the first Gryffindor, Miles Bletchley was the first Slytherin, Eddie Charmichael was the first Ravenclaw, and Tegan Carter was the first Hufflepuff. So many people came up and were placed in their houses. Dahlia was starting to really question which house she wanted to be in. She would do well in Ravenclaw with her wits, but she felt her heart truly lied in Gryffindor. Something in her screamed to be put in Gryffindor and it wasn't just the cute red-head eyeing her at the Gryffindor table. "Skinner, Dahlia!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed and Dahlia felt two sets of eyes on her at the long table where all the professors were. There was a man she came to know as Albus Dumbledore and a man with slick, greasy hair and a pointed nose that had his eyes fixed on her. He looked tortured from the way he looked at her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sat on the stool and the hat began to speak to her.

"Skinner? No, that's a mistake… Wait! The girl herself doesn't even know. Ha! What a mind! What a predicament! What courage I see. Oh the trials ahead for you, child, will definitely need the bravery I see in your heart. There's only one real place for you here and that is in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and Dahlia couldn't help but laugh at the cheers that erupted from the Weasley Boys. She ran down and sat between the twins and the two tall boys looked down at her with joy in their eyes.

"Woo! Dahlia we are going to have some great times, I tell you!" George exclaimed and Charlie chuckled.

"Congrats Dahlia. Glad to have you here." Charlie's smooth tenor congratulated her.

"Good job. Although, of course, I knew you'd be in Gryffindor since you get along with my brothers." Percy managed and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh lighten up Perce! It's okay to be excited! Lee! This is Dahlia. You would've met her if you hadn't been too busy chatting up girls on the train ride here! She's wicked good at Wizards Chess." Fred exclaimed, pulling the boy next to him from the girl he was sitting next to. Lee nodded at her once then returned to the girl.

"We'll have to put an end to that. Can't have him running off to go fool around with girls instead of pranking people." George whispered in her ear and she chuckled lightly. For some odd reason, a disappointed Draco appeared in her head and she couldn't help but remember his words as they echoed through her head.

' _I hope you get into Slytherin… I don't know what I'll do if you're not… Especially if you're in Gryffindor...'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Truth About Harry

Dahlia's first week had been quite eventful. She'd made plenty of friends, including that Cho Chang in her Herbology class, throughout the week and was more than happy to be there. She had Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts every day, History of Magic on Mondays, Herbology Tuesdays through Thursdays, Potions on Friday, Flying on Thursdays, and Astronomy on Wednesdays. Her favorite class had to be Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting because it was very engaging, but Potions challenged her mentally. Most other classes were all just sticking to the book and remembering what was said, while Potions class challenged you to think outside the instructions. You had a list of instructions in front of you, but not all were entirely right. Professor Snape either didn't know what he was doing, or he was trying to confuse his students because most of the time, his instructions didn't coincide with what she knew to be true of the plants from her readings. She thought about calling him out on it, but she felt like he wasn't a professor you'd mess with. He had that look clear as day still on his face, but he wouldn't say a word to Dahlia. He seemed to try to avoid her at all costs. Fred and George teased that it was because he fancied her and didn't want to lose his job, but she quickly shot down that idea. It was Saturday and Dahlia and the boys were sitting out by the Lake watching Lee fawn over a couple of girls.

"I don't understand what's got him so obsessed with girls lately. He was perfectly fine last year." Fred grumbled and Dahlia turned to look at him.

"I guess he's just more mature than you two." Dahlia teased and the twins scoffed in unison.

"Yeah, right." George started.

"Lee tried to get McGonagall to turn him into a frog last year so he could sling his mucus at people." Fred continued.

"Yeah there's no way he's maturing faster than us." George finished and Dahlia shook her head as she let out a small laugh.

"You two are ridiculous." Dahlia laughed and Fred looked at George devilishly.

"Ridiculous are we?" George questioned.

"Is that a challenge Georgie?" Fred asked his brother.

"I think it is, twin." George responded in the same tone. Dahlia had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach so she took off to run, but in vein. The twins caught up to her quickly with their long legs and one grabbed her arms and one grabbed her legs.

"No! I'm sorry guys! Please!" She laughed as they took her out to the pier.

"If you don't want your wand getting wet, tell us now." George offered and she nodded in defeat. George grabbed her 9 ½ inch dragon heart string, vine wood wand and stuffed it in his pocket. Dahlia took in a deep breath as they swung her into the lake. As the cold water enveloped her, she looked around as best she could. There wasn't much to see except there was something gleaming at the bottom. She dove down and grabbed the object then pushed off the sand to the surface. When she resurfaced, her lungs took in all the air they could and she smiled lightly as she treaded water. She looked up at the twins and saw them looking down at the ground with an aggravated Professor Snape glaring down at the water.

"Dahlia Skinner, if you would follow me please." He growled, his face contorted in what looked like pain.

"Have I done something wrong?' Dahlia asked in a slight panic.

"Just follow me." He responded finally and walked over to the edge of the lake while he waited for Dahlia to exit the lake.

"I guess I'll see you guys at dinner then." Dahlia called out to Fred and George and they nodded once.

"I don't know why you accompany yourself with fools like the Weasley Twins." Professor Snape mumbled and Dahlia looked down at her feet in silence. They wove their way through the castle and Dahlia couldn't help but think of how much Professor Snape reminded her of Draco. The ever-constant sneer that covered a deeper emotion than disgust, the slightly defeated look in their eyes, and the way they talked about other people made Dahlia wonder what was different about the two. Professor Snape stopped in front of an eagle statue and Dahlia remembered this to be the Headmasters Office. Dahlia felt her heart stop in her chest. What had she done this time? They couldn't have already caught her for the wet-start fireworks her, Fred, and George set off on Tuesday, could they? No; Fred and George would have been sent up as well. "Strawberry Sorbet." Professor Snape stated and Dahlia looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He couldn't help but smile lightly and he nodded towards the statue as it swirled out of site and stairs swirled upward with it. Dahlia smiled brightly and, forgetting why she was going up the stairs in the first place, she raced up the stairs.

"Ah! I see you've found her!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed as they opened the doors. He looked up and was surprised to see her dripping wet form. "And she's soaked… Why's that I wonder. Did you decide to go for a swim in the lake?" He questioned with a smile that crinkled up his eyes.

"Not hardly. Those bloody Weasley Twins threw her in." Professor Snape snapped and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"There's no need to fuss, Severus. _Exaresco._ See, all better. I'm sure you're wondering why… what's that in your hand?" Dumbledore questioned. Dahlia's attention returned to the object she'd found in the lake. It had turned out to be a heart-locket necklace made out of what appeared to be silver. The name _Lily_ was etched into the front of the heart and always was etched into the back. She heard Snape let out a small gasp and Dumbledore's smile grew. "How convenient! Lily's locket!" Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly.

"Lily Potter? How is it convenient I found her locket?" Dahlia mused, confusion clear on her face.

"Well, you see, we've been lying to you your whole life to put it simply." Dumbledore answered.

"To put it simply? What are you talking about?" Dahlia demanded and Professor Snape scoffed.

"You daft fool, you're doing nothing but confusing the poor girl." Professor Snape hissed and glared angrily at Dumbledore. He turned his gaze to Dahlia and his expression softened. "Dahlia, you remember how the sorting hat was confused by your last name?" Dahlia nodded. "Well… that's because you're not a Skinner… Not really. You're a Potter." Snape explained and Dahlia laughed, expecting them to join in.

"You're joking… Aren't you?" Dahlia breathed.

"Not at all, my dear girl. Professor Snape is right. You are the lost child of Lily and James Potter. If you don't believe me, look at the picture in that locket. Look at the resemblance between you and Lily." Dumbledore implored and Dahlia did as told. There she was, a woman Dahlia had never known but she felt like she knew her entire life. She suddenly remembered the dreams of the man screaming in pain, and realized that must be her father.

"So, you're telling me, I've been living with a family that's not even related to me my entire life?" Dahlia managed.

"It was the safest thing for you. Death Eaters were everywhere looking for you." Snape explained and Dahlia couldn't even make herself swallow.

"But, I'm a year older than Harry." Dahlia retorted.

"Not really. I changed your birth certificate the minute I had both you and Harry safe. Your friends and family will all see you as eleven, but in reality you're still ten." Dumbledore said and Dahlia's head started to spin. "But, we give you this information in confidence. No one else can know. Not even Harry… It would put you and everyone around you in grave danger." Dumbledore added and Dahlia's anger flared.

"You mean to tell me, all my life I've been right when I've thought I was different from my family. All my life has been a lie and I have an actual blood brother who might understand, and I can't even tell him?! What is the purpose of that? Do you mean to torture me?" Dahlia screamed and Dumbledore remained calm while Snape looked at her with that pained look again.

"You needed to know. It will be clear later in life why, but it was all necessary. In order to play your part in this, you need to agree to make an unbreakable vow." Dumbledore responded matter-of-factly.

"What happens if I don't?" Dahlia asked.

"Then we erase your memory of this conversation. We already have twice." Snape snapped and Dumbledore looked at him disapprovingly. Dahlia felt violated. She felt furious. How dare they push her into a corner like this? She read about unbreakable vows, but she didn't know much about them. All she knew was if she broke it she'd die… But what choice did she have? She reluctantly held her hand out to Dumbledore and he smiled then grabbed her hand. Professor Snape raised his wand over their hands and started to draw what looked like an infinity symbol above their hands. A red-hot flame started to intricately weave it's way around her and Dumbledore's hands and Dahlia held back a grimace.

"Will you, Dahlia Potter, keep what you know and what we speak of in these meetings a secret from all until the time is right?" Professor Snape chanted and Dahlia looked at Dumbledore.

"I will… Although, I'd like a way to know… and I'd like to be able to tell one trusted individual." Dahlia bargained and Dumbledore nodded. Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore then.

"Will you, Albus Dumbledore, give Dahlia a way to know when the time is right?" Snape questioned.

"I will. When she tries to tell anyone before the right time, her arm will burn where the unbreakable vow was made. If she continues, she will bleed until she stops." Dumbledore offered and Dahlia nodded in acceptance.

"Will you, Albus Dumbledore, allow one other to know about what we've discussed?"

"I will. She will be allowed two. One will find out on his own through his own wit, and the other she may tell. She may chose that one person once she feels she can trust him enough, and there will be no burning or bleeding. But know this, Dahlia, if he or she tells anyone, that will come back to you and only you. You will perish for their false trust." Dumbledore warned and, with that, the spell was complete.

After finishing her unbreakable vow, she walked down to dinner numbly. She took her spot next to George and he looked at her with concern.

"What did Professor Snape want?" George asked and all of their friends went silent. Dahlia shook her head lightly and George didn't push it. "Are you in trouble?" She shook her head again. "What happened to your arm?" He exclaimed and she was pulled back into reality.

"Something grabbed me in the lake. Dumbledore said it was nothing serious. He just said it would scar." She responded with the first thing she could think of. She smiled to try to make it seem like she was fine and all her friends looked at her with concern. "Let's plan our next prank. I was thinking about putting belch powder in McGonagalls glass." Dahlia changed the subject. The twins eyes lit up, Lee turned from his most recent catch, Percy glared at them disapprovingly, and Charlie laughed and turned to talk to his friends from his year.

"That's bloody brilliant Dahlia!" Fred exclaimed and they started to discuss the plan. Dahlia tried hard to put her heart into it, but for the most part she was still trying to wrap her head around what she learned today. She went to bed that night wondering what her life would have been like if her parents hadn't died and rubbing at the sore spot left from the unbreakable vow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fearing the Malfoy Cold Shoulder

Dahlia was having a really hard time processing what was happening in her life. Harry Potter's _twin_?! How could Dumbledore and Snape keep this from her her whole life? She rubbed absentmindedly at her new-found scar on her arm as she walked up to the owlery to visit Widgey. With a sigh, she started up the stairs and was comforted by the sound of rustling feathers.

"Widge!" She hollered and he soon flew down to her and landed lightly on her arm. He nuzzled her lightly in a way that she knew meant he wanted a treat. With a roll of her eyes, Dahlia held out a small pellet of owl treat to Widgey and he eagerly nibbled at it. Just then, Draco's eagle owl swung overhead then landed lightly on the rock wall beside her. Dahlia bit nervously at her upper lip as she looked down at him as he held out his left leg to her. She tugged off the note with a sigh and read his note.

 _Dahlia,_

 _Why won't you answer my owls? I've been trying to reach you for a month… I'm starting to get nervous. Are you avoiding me? I convinced you to go to Hogwarts so don't you dare go about replacing me… No, I know you wouldn't do that… Please answer me…_

 _Please…_

 _Draco_

Dahlia raised her eyebrows as she read… She had never heard of Draco being so desperate… Draco's owl started to peck at her and she gave him a treat, yet he stayed put.

"What? Has he instructed you not to leave until I respond?" She asked the large owl and he just continued to stare at her. She sighed heavily and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quick quotes quill.

 _Draco,_

 _I'm not avoiding you… I just don't know how to tell you… I guess I'll just go out and_ _say it… I'm a Gryffindor._

 _Sorry…_

 _Dahlia_

Dahlia bit furiously at her lip while she tried to decide whether or not she should add anything else to her possible friendship-ending letter. With a final nip from Draco's owl, Dahlia rolled up the parchment around his leg and tied the ribbon securely but not painfully. She pet him a couple times, handed him a couple owl treats, then sent him on his way.

"Was that the Malfoy's owl?" George questioned disgustedly, causing Dahlia to jump, making Widgey squeal then fly off angrily. Dahlia turned on her heel and stared at him in mock annoyance.

"How do you know the Malfoys?" Dahlia retorted, a little confused since Draco wasn't even at Hogwarts yet.

"Lucius Malfoy is the worst kind of pureblood out there. He thinks anyone who isn't from a wizarding family should not be allowed to study magic and any pureblood family who thinks otherwise should be taken care of." George sneered and Dahlia raised her eyebrows at him. Malfoy had been her only friend since she was little, how did she not know about this? "How do you know 'em?" George added and Dahlia pursed her lips.

"I live next to them. Draco's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His father refuses to let me into their house and I guess now I know why…" Dahlia trailed off, her face saddening.

"Really? The Malfoys allowed a muggle family to live next door to them?" George asked, astonishment laced through his voice. Although Dahlia knew the exact circumstances behind how Lucius Malfoy allowed a muggle family to live next him, Dahlia knew it would be a bad idea to start that conversation without making her arm hurt uncontrollably.

"I guess so… I mean, we've lived there since before I can remember. Draco's actually very nice. You'd probably get along-"

"That's rich! Me, get along with a Malfoy? They think my family is a joke. The only way I'd ever get along with a Malfoy was if it was life or death." George joked and Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What are you doing up here anyway?" Dahlia questioned, hoping to change the topic.

"Mum wanted me to send her a letter about how the year is going so far. She warned if I didn't reply within the week she'd send me a howler." George explained with a shudder. Dahlia chuckled and watched as George placed the parchment around Errol's foot. Dahlia reached out and gave him an owl treat and it was George's turn to roll his eyes. "Going to make him fat, you are, giving him a treat every time you see him." George teased and Dahlia stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed and headed back down the stairs. "So, want to set up that prank before we head to dinner?" George offered. Dahlia's eyes lit up and a devilish smile surfaced on her face.

"Would I ever? What about Fred?" She wondered.

"He's got a fair bit of homework to do, unfortunately. He was goofing off in Snape's class and ended up getting himself in trouble. Snape told him he needed to write him a foot-long paper about the properties of wormwood and what you can find it in before tomorrow morning or Snape will send a letter to mum… Neither of us would like to receive a howler before Christmas." George warned and Dahlia rolled her eyes at her ridiculous best friends.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll have to set it up without him. So, I was thinking we could put it in her goblet before dinner… I hope Dumbledore has announcements tonight so she ends up burping right in the middle of it… God she's going to be _furious_!" Dahlia laughed and George's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant! You're absolutely fantastic Dahlia!" George exclaimed and Dahlia's face went bright red. They turned the corner into the dining hall and were glad to see no one there. George motioned with his finger for them to be quiet, grabbed her hand, ducked down a little bit, then walked quietly through the dining hall up to the head table. George pulled the small vial of Belch Powder out of his robes and uncorked it. "Would you like to do the honors since it was your idea?" George suggested and Dahlia nodded with a large smile. With a small flourish of her hand, Dahlia poured a large amount of the powder into Professor McGonagall's goblet and handed the vial back to George. They had started to head back to the Gryffindor common room, hiding laughter, when they ran into Sir Nicholas.

"Hello, George! Dahlia! Up to no good, I see?" He teased and the two of them couldn't help but laugh. "Well, whatever you've done, you're not going to get anyone hurt are you?" He questioned and they shook their heads in between laughing. "Then I guess I'll let it slide and pretend I didn't see you two." Sir Nicholas added finally then floated off. George and Dahlia looked between each other then started to laugh even harder.

"Sir Nicholas is the bloody best!" Dahlia managed between fits of laughter and George nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Let's get back to the common room." George suggested and they continued on.

An hour later, they were heading down for dinner with Fred and Lee in tow.

"I can't believe you actually did it! You two are ridiculous!" Lee exclaimed, holding back howling laughter.

"Hey! Dahlia!" Cedric Diggory called down the stairs and Dahlia turned on her heel.

"What's up?" Dahlia asked and Cedric skipped down the stairs to her side then started to walk with her, Lee, and the twins.

"How are you feeling about Potions class right now?" Cedric questioned and her eyes lit up.

"That's my favorite class! Why?" Dahlia answered and Cedric's head lowered a bit. He tugged her arm a little to signal for them to fall behind the group.

"Erm… I'm struggling a little bit." Cedric mumbled and scratched at the back of his neck. Dahlia smiled back at him encouragingly, happy that he felt like he could trust her knowledge of potions. Even though he was a year older than her, she was a year ahead of everyone in her class when it came to Potions so she was glad to be able to help him.

"Well, if you'd like, I could help you out a bit! Maybe after dinner we could work in the library." Dahlia offered and Cedric's head lifted and his eyes lit up.

"That'd be great! I'll meet you by the door to the dining hall, okay?" Cedric answered and Dahlia nodded enthusiastically. With that, they parted ways and Dahlia joined back up with the twins and Lee. Georges shoulders were slightly slumped over and his heads were shoved in his pockets.

"What's up with him?" Dahlia whispered to Fred and Fred chuckled lightly.

"Well, he doesn't really like Cedric." Fred answered and Dahlia's brows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because he looks at you like a piece of meat." George snapped and Dahlia couldn't help but scoff.

"He wants help on his Potions homework, he's not asking to bed me!" Dahlia retorted and Georges face contorted in disgust. "So, what, if I talk to any other guy besides you three they're automatically a slick git?" Dahlia snapped and George's face reddened.

"Well, no… Malfoy's a slick git because he's a Malfoy. Diggory's a slick git because of the way he thinks he's better than everyone." George explained and Dahlia rolled her eyes and stormed off ahead of the boys. By then, they were about to turn into the dining hall so she strode angrily down the aisle and slid in between Charlie and Percy. Both of the boys looked at her surprised, looked at each other, then decided it was best not to ask. The twins and Lee sat down across from them and refused to look her in the eyes.

"How are your classes Dahlia?" Charlie asked and Dahlia's eyes lit up.

"Oh they're great! I absolutely love Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts! Professor Snape is a little intimidating, but other than that I love my classes and such! What about you?" Dahlia asked and Charlie smiled lightly. He went to respond when Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening students! I hope you're all hungry because-" and with that, Dumbledore let out the largest burps in the history of the universe. He looked around the room, surprised, and the room started to slowly fill with laughter. Dahlia looked over at the twins and they were looking back at her and she couldn't help but laugh. Dumbledore himself started to laugh and looked directly at them. "Looks like someone -burp- slipped some Belch Powder -burp- into my goblet." He stated and even Professor McGonagall started to laugh.

"Did you… Did you put the Belch Powder in the wrong goblet?!" George managed between fits of laughter.

"I guess so but this is so much better! He doesn't even look mad!" Dahlia laughed and the whole group started to laugh so much their sides hurt. Once Dumbledore could speak again without laughing or burping, he called the room to attention again.

"As I was saying, before I rudely interrupted myself, we have a glorious feast prepared for you all today! I hope you all enjoy and keep your ninnies safe!" Dumbledore announced and waved his hands for the food to magically appear like it always does.

All anyone could talk about was the prank that was pulled on Dumbledore. It couldn't have gone any better; they wouldn't even get in trouble for it because he laughed himself. Dahlia said goodbye to the boys and (with an elbow from Charlie) even George said they'd see her after her study session with Cedric. She turned the corner into the stairwell and Cedric was sitting on a bench outside the dining hall waiting for her.

"Hey friend!" Dahlia exclaimed and Cedric chuckled.

"Hi there… Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded lightly. They headed up the stairs to the library and Cedric started to laugh a little bit. "Whoever pulled off the Belch Powder prank is a genius." Cedric stated and Dahlia's eyes lit up.

"That was actually me and the twins!" She exclaimed and Cedric started to laugh even harder.

"Seriously?! Where do you guys come up with this stuff? I can't believe you pulled that off! You're amazing!" Cedric complimented her and Dahlia started to giggle.

"Thanks Ced! I don't even know where these ideas come from, but they come to me and I just sort of go with them." She explained and they entered the library laughing while Madam Pince chastised them. Once they got to a sturdy looking, out of the way table, they sat down and got to work.

"So, I'm having trouble remembering all of these potions and their components. Whenever I try to make them, I end up having to go to the hospital wing because I get them wrong." Cedric explained and Dahlia nodded lightly then lightly yanked his book out from under him then started underlining, circling, and crossing things out here and there.

"That's because the combinations are wrong. Snape is a pretty cruel professor; he likes to confuse the mickey out of his students by giving them a textbook with the wrong ingredients. I think a lot of professors like to do that. I've got a knack for potions. It just doesn't make sense to me to leave the brew for as long as the book says because then you lose all of the water from the springs and the river." Dahlia explained and Cedric nodded lightly.

"Well that's very rude of them… So does it come this easily to you for every potion?" Cedric questioned, admiration and jealousy clear in his eyes. Dahlia held back a blush and shook her head lightly.

"Some are a little trickier than others, but I think that's what I like about it. You never know what to expect with potions." Dahlia answered and they worked like this for a good hour. She fixed a lot of his potions then explained why things were changed, then let him try a couple. Once it started to get close to curfew, they decided it was time to call it quits so they didn't get in trouble.

"Would you maybe want to meet next week at the same time and try to make some of these? That way we both get practice for our finals?" Cedric asked and Dahlia smiled brightly.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Dahlia answered and headed off to the Gryffindor common room, grabbing her Exploding Snaps out of her bag so if George and the others were up waiting for her, they wouldn't get a chance to harass her for details. As if she had predicted the future, they were all waiting for her in the common room.

"How'd it go?" George asked and Dahlia raised an eyebrow.

"It went fine. We studied the entire time. Not every guy I talk to is going to hit on me… Jeez George, calm down… We're eleven and twelve. There's still plenty of time for that type of stuff… But for now, think fast!" Dahlia exclaimed and hurled an exploding snap at him. He jumped up and glared teasingly at her.

"You're going down, Skinner." George threatened.

"Bring it, Weasley." She responded and the game began; Weasley's against her and Jordan until they all decided it was time for bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Honeyduke's Sweet Shop

"George where are we going?" Dahlia whispered and George shushed her again. Dahlia sighed and rolled her eyes. Fred and George had Katie Bell wake her up at the crack of dawn and wouldn't tell her where they were going. It was a Saturday and she was very much looking forward to sleeping in.

"Where's your sense of adventure today Dahlia?" George teased and she glared at him.

"It's back in my bed waiting to get enough sleep." She snapped and the twins chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes and trudged on through the castle with her boys.

"Oh cheer up, D! It'll be fun… It involves candy." Fred offered and her eyes lit up.

"I'm in." Dahlia enthused and the twins laughed at her.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Lee's bright voice exclaimed and the twins cringed.

"Shh! Lee, are you trying to get us caught?" Fred snapped and Lee's face darkened.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Dahlia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh give him a break. You two are just upset that he's found someone else to spend his time with." Dahlia teased and Fred and George's face contorted.

"What, that's what this is all about? Alicia and I have just been working on stuff for class. Once we get past this paper for Snape I promise I'll be more involved in the pranks and such!" Lee assured them and Dahlia sighed as Fred and George continued to sulk. She threw her arms up onto their shoulders in an attempt to console them and she had to walk on her tip-toes in order to even slightly wrap her arms around their shoulders. The two started to crack smiles then crouched a little so she didn't have to break her arms in order to comfort them.

"My boys… Lee get your butt over here!" She demanded and he chuckled then joined them. "Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" Dahlia questioned and the Twins stopped them next to the Gunhilda statue. Dahlia rose her eyebrows and the Twins and Lee smiled devilishly.

"This is a secret passageway into the Honeyduke's cellar." George started.

"What's Honeydukes?" Dahlia questioned and the three boys groaned.

"It's a candy shop in a place called Hogsmeade. It's bloody brilliant." Lee explained and Dahlia's eyes lit up.

"Deffo sounds like it!" Dahlia exclaimed and she looked around. "So how do we get there?" She asked and George went to the side of the statue, pulled out his wand, and tapped the bag of it.

" _Dissendium._ " He whispered and a small hole opened. They slid through one by one and Dahlia was last.

"Well? What d'ya think?" Fred asked her and she smiled.

"I think you guys are bloody crazy. How did you find this?" Dahlia mused, looking around the dark tunnel. " _Lumos._ " She whispered with a flourish of her wand and a small light was emitted from the tip of it.

"This little beauty." George explained, pulling out what looked like a spare bit of parchment.

"That's just a blank piece of parchment." Dahlia laughed and George looked at her with an evil look to his eyes. He held out the parchment to Fred and Fred pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred stated and the parchment started to bleed with ink. "It tells you where everyone is at every moment of every day." He explained and Dahlia's eyes lit up.

"Who's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Dahlia asked, feeling a twinge in her stomach when she said the last name. The boys all shrugged.

"Why do you always care about the least important things?" George teased and Dahlia felt her face redden.

"I dunno. So you know where everyone is?" Dahlia changed the subject. George smiled devilishly and nodded. "Weird… Let's go get some sweets." Dahlia suggested and they headed on through the tunnel. They ended up underneath a small wooden cellar door. George lifted her up and she climbed through the hole into the cellar. They all went up one by one and quietly snuck up the stairs into the shop. There was so many colors. Dahlia could've sworn her mouth started to water when she started to look around at all the candy here. Her adopted mom would kill her for even looking at this many sweets.

"Shall we?" Lee asked and raised a brow. Dahlia nodded excitedly and they all hurried through the store. Dahlia grew interested in a pile of sweets that were round and colorful. She reached out and grabbed one and saw George's eyes widen.

"Oh no, Dahlia don't!" George exclaimed but it was too late. She popped the candy into her mouth, bit into it, and there was a loud pop and a stinging pain in her mouth. She cringed and held the side of her mouth.

"Ow…" She mumbled and George pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked, obviously holding back laughter. She nodded lightly into his chest then pulled back and found herself laughing.

"Yeah I'm great. That was so weird though! How could you make candy explode?" She exclaimed and George couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Gotta love magic." He stated simply and they chuckled then joined the others.

An hour or so later, they were all trudging back to Hogwarts through a different passage with sweets tucked into every pocket of their robes.

"Why didn't we just go back the way we came?" Dahlia questioned and Fred sneered.

"I would love to but the statue only works one way for some odd reason. We're going to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Found this one our first year without the help of the map." Fred explained and Dahlia nodded lightly.

"I wonder why that doesn't work both ways…" Dahlia mused as they walked. Fred shrugged then they continued walking. Once they got back to Hogwarts, they quickly snuck back into the castle then walked calmly back to the Gryffindor common room. Charlie was waiting in the common room with a book about dragons in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Aw Charlie you missed it! Dahlia grabbed an exploding bonbon and popped the whole dang thing in her mouth! You should've seen it!" George exclaimed and Dahlia's face went bright red. Charlie chuckled lightly.

"Did you think to ask her if she was okay?" Charlie chastised lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He asked if I was fine then started laughing." Dahlia assured him and Charlie nodded approvingly.

"Well alright then. I can't condone this, and if you say I do I'll deny it, but what'd you guys get?" Charlie questioned, his eyes lighting up. The four of them emptied out their pockets and Charlie took a couple sweets here and there while they were showing him their winnings.

Half past three, Professor McGonagall came rearing into the Gryffindor common room. Glad that they'd put away the sweets and were now playing a game of exploding snaps, they just looked at her with shear confusion.

"Dahlia Skinner! Professor Dumbledore does not appreciate being left waiting." Professor McGonagall chastised and Dahlia's eyes widened as she looked at the time.

"Oops…" She mumbled and avoided the confused looks of her friends as she stalked out of the room.

"I don't know why you've been meeting with him every week, Miss Skinner, but I plan to find out." McGonagall promised and grabbed Dahlia's arm lightly. "Would you please tell me?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes making it clear that it was more of a demand.

"I…" Dahlia started, feeling her arm start to sting. "I can't…" Dahlia trailed off. The more she considered telling McGonagall, the more her arm stung.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help. That's my only concern Dahlia." Professor McGonagall started then kneeled down to look Dahlia in the eye. "I just want to help you." She added and Dahlia felt the warm, slick, red liquid start to slide down her arm as she started to bleed.

"Professor… I can't. I literally can't. Please, just let me go." Dahlia pleaded and Dahlia could see the conflict in Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"Are you safe, at least?" Professor McGonagall asked and before Dahlia could answer, she could hear the angry footfall that could only belong to Severus Snape striding towards them.

"Minerva, why are you keeping her?" Professor Snape snapped and Professor McGonagall straightened up. Snape glanced down at her arm and saw the blood seeping through the white of her undershirt and a new hatred was in his eyes.

"No reason." Professor McGonagall snapped back and stalked off. "Let me see your scar." He ordered softly while pulling out his wand. Dahlia lifted up her sleeve and he started to run his wand along the gash on her arm. _"Vulnera sanentur."_ He muttered and the scars started to close themselves. "You need to be more careful, Dahlia Potter." Professor Snape sneered, making Dahlia's stomach churn at the use of her real name.

"Well what do you and Professor Dumbledore expect to happen when you send Professor McGonagall to go collect me?" Dahlia questioned and Professor Snape curled his lip up at her attitude.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when we get there?" Professor Snape retorted and turned on his heel to stalk off to Dumbledore's office. Dahlia followed suit, glaring into Snape's back the entire way. Once in Professor Dumbledore's office, Snape slid over to the spot for him next to Dumbledore.

"Y'know, summoning me like this is going to make my friends a little curious as to why I'm disappearing all the time… Also, next time you need me, don't send Professor McGonagall. She was asking all kinds of questions." Dahlia snapped at Professor Dumbledore and he looked back at her with his ever-constant loving smile.

"You have your mother's spunk." Professor Dumbledore stated and that stopped Dahlia in her tracks.

"Is Professor McGonagall the one who will figure out who I am based on pure intellect?" Dahlia changed the subject and Dumbledore's smile faded in the slightest.

"Unfortunately, no. I've been having quite the difficult time keeping it from her, but she cannot know. All will be explained in due time… But never mind that, how has your Saturday been?" Professor Dumbledore asked and Dahlia looked away from him.

"'s alright. I spent most of my day with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan… Y'know, they're not that bad. They're my best friends. I wish you'd stop sneering every time I mentioned them." Dahlia added, turning her sharp gaze on Professor Snape. He didn't budge, he just shook his head lightly and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, anything interesting happen today? Anything having to do with candy?" Professor Dumbledore questioned, raising his brows at her. Dahlia's face reddened and she looked away from their gazes. "Thought so… One of the paintings mentioned seeing you, the twins, and Lee sneaking back into the castle… Lee dropped an exploding bonbon." Professor Dumbledore added, not sounding even the slightest bit angry.

"Are we not in trouble, Professor?" Dahlia asked and Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"You think I'm going to toss you all into the dungeon because you went to get sweets from Honeydukes? I thought you were starting to get the picture here." Professor Dumbledore teased and Dahlia's face went even redder. "Although, next time I suggest being a little more careful. I have a feeling in my creaky old bones that Voldemort will be attempting to return to power at any given time in the future. He will be looking for you." Professor Dumbledore warned her and Dahlia felt like she was going to puke.

"Dahlia, sit down. You look like you're going to vomit." Professor Snape demanded and Dahlia gladly obliged. He brought her over some chocolate and she started to slowly munch on it.

"I thought my brother destroyed him?" Dahlia managed and Dumbledore sat down across from her.

"Yes, he did… But he didn't kill him." Professor Dumbledore stated. "There is something that happened, and I'm not sure what that is yet, but it caused Voldemort to be able to continue on after death. He's clinging to life with everything he is… And you must be careful not to let him find you, Dahlia Potter." He finished and Dahlia nodded softly. "That's enough for today… I'm sure that's enough to wrap your young head around for now. Go run along, child." Professor Dumbledore encouraged and Dahlia walked numbly back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What'd they want this time, Dahlia?" George questioned and Dahlia just kinda shrugged.

"They knew we went to Honeydukes." Dahlia stated, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Blimey! Are we in trouble? How did they find out?" Fred questioned and Dahlia shrugged.

"No, we're not in trouble. Dumbledore just wanted me to make sure we're being careful. They found out 'cause Lee dropped an exploding bon bon." Dahlia explained and they spent a few minutes chastising Lee then went on planning their next prank while Dahlia stared blankly into the fire.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Going Back Home

The rest of the year went by similarly to those few months. Mrs. Weasley touched Dahlia's heart immensely when she sent her a Christmas present of a pair of knitted gloves with her initials on them and a matching hat. It wasn't much and they were a little itchy, but it was the thought that counted. It was time to go back to Havelock Road and Dahlia couldn't be dreading it more. Draco hadn't even responded to her letter telling him she was a Gryffindor, and she was in no mood to deal with him. The boys refused to even speak about Draco without insulting him, so she just tried to pretend like it didn't bother her; which was easy when she was at Hogwarts, but now that she was on her way home, she couldn't avoid it any longer. While the Twins and Lee played an intense game of Wizard's Chess, Dahlia sat next to the window and looked out at the gloomy rain pelting the window of the train.

"Something bothering you, D?" Charlie's familiar voice questioned. Dahlia shrugged and changed her focus to the redhead that had sat down across from her.

"I dunno. As I'm sure you've heard from Fred and George, I live next to the Malfoys. Draco has been my best friend since we were little. They claim he's a terrible person because he's a Malfoy, but I've never seen that half of him… I have an issue with Draco but I know I can't talk to the Twins about it because they'll just keep calling him a slick git." Dahlia explained and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how many times mum has told them not to judge a book by its cover." Charlie started with a sigh. "Well, what's going on? I promise to try to stay as unbiased as possible." Charlie suggested and Dahlia smiled lightly.

"Alright… So, before I got here, Draco showed me the ins and outs of Hogwarts. We were both so excited to spend all this time together here, but his one requirement was that I was in Slytherin. I figured it was a joke to just diffuse the tension, but when I got in Gryffindor the only thing I could think of was how he sneered anytime he said the name 'Gryffindor'. I didn't know how to tell him so I avoided writing him back until he sent his owl and instructed it not to leave until he had a response from me. After I told him I was a Gryffindor, he never responded and started to ignore my letters." Dahlia told him and Charlie pursed his lips.

"Well, I guess all you really can do is confront him. It might not necessarily be entirely his opposition to your house, it may be his family's. The Malfoy family has a history of being very pureblood focused. I'm surprised they let a muggle family live next to them, let alone let Draco be friends with you." Charlie offered and Dahlia nodded lightly.

"Well, they didn't necessarily let us be friends. Draco was always very sneaky about hanging out and we never stepped foot on his property. I suppose his father set up enchantments to know whenever me and my family stepped foot on his land. I just don't know if his father intercepted the owl, or what. I don't want to approach him and get him in trouble, but I also need to know." Dahlia explained and Charlie rubbed absent-mindedly at his chin as if he had a beard there to stroke.

"I would just play it by ear, then. Wait for him to approach you. It's not fair for him to treat you this way. If he's done being friends with you, then good riddance. You've got us now and we think you're bloody brilliant. If he can't see that, you don't need him in your life. Send us an owl at any point this summer and we'll come get you and take you away for a couple days." Charlie said and Dahlia smiled, feeling a lot better than she did before they had started talking. She hugged Charlie softly and he chuckled.

"Thanks, Char."

"Anytime, D."

"Dahlia, would you stop being all serious and come help me? Fred and Lee are kicking my butt over here!" George whined and Dahlia giggled then rolled her eyes. She scooted over next to George and helped him demolish Fred and Lee. Within the hour, they were back at Kings Cross Station and Dahlia's parents were waving excitedly at her. She quickly gathered her things and ran out and jumped into her parents' warm embrace.

"We've missed you so much!" Her mom exclaimed and Dahlia smiled into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too, mum." Dahlia mumbled into her shoulder. When she pulled back, the Weasley's were all standing opposite of them with bright faces.

"You must be the lovely Weasley's we've heard so much about!" Travis Skinner assumed and held out a hand to Mr. Weasley.

"Mum, dad, this is Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and-"

"Fred and George. The two boys that Dahlia seems to be getting into a lot of trouble with." Her dad finished and the twins' faces reddened. Travis Skinner laughed and hugged the two boys. "We're not at all mad. We're just glad she's making friends at Hogwarts. She's always been a very solitary girl." Travis explained and it was Dahlia's turn to redden.

"Who, Dahlia? No, you must be mistaken! Dahlia's one of the most talkative girls in Gryffindor this year." Charlie exclaimed and her parents raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"You can't be forgetting to introduce us!" Dahlia heard her sister whine and Dahlia turned and jumped at her sister.

"Joyce!" Dahlia exclaimed then turned to look at the Weasley's. "This is Joyce, me older sister; Lorelei Skinner, me mum; Travis Skinner, my dad; and Isiah, me younger brother." Dahlia told them and they all shook hands.

"Alright, it was lovely meeting you all, but Isiah has a hockey game so we must be going." Travis Skinner stated and the Weasley's nodded even though they didn't know what hockey was. Dahlia distributed hugs and gave the Twins and Charlie extra-long hugs.

"Remember, send us an owl at any point and we'll take you away for a weekend." Charlie repeated as she hugged him and she nodded into his shoulder.

"You best write me knuckle-heads." Dahlia warned with an arm around each twin. They chuckled and agreed to write; and with that, the two families split to go on their separate ways. Immediately after they left, Dahlia couldn't help but feel the dread of going home to face Draco back home. All throughout Isiah's game, Dahlia tried her hardest to focus on cheering for him, but she couldn't stop thinking about how every second passing on the clock was another second closer to seeing Draco.

Three weeks past and still no word from Draco. Dahlia's heart continued to sink as she tried to figure out whether to ask the Weasley's to take her away already or not. With both of her parents working, Isiah constantly hanging out with his hockey friends, and Joyce always hanging out with her boyfriend, Dahlia had never felt so alone. She had no idea why Draco was avoiding her and she didn't want to step foot on his property because she knew it wouldn't set off his father's enchantments (if there were some in place) and that would raise a lot of questions. Maybe Draco's father found out she'd been in the house and Draco is too afraid to speak to her again. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was sure she was furious with him. She sighed, turned on some Weird Sisters, and sat down in her window seat. It was dark out and her parents were still not home from work.

 _Whack!_

Dahlia jumped and looked outside to see a small white dot in the grass. She glared down and opened her window.

"What do _you_ want you slick git?" Dahlia spat and Draco recoiled slightly.

"I want to apologize. Get your sass and bring it down here." Draco tried to tease and Dahlia rolled her eyes. She slowly walked through the house and outside. She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, unable to even look Draco in the eyes.

"Well?" Dahlia snapped and Draco sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to. You're a part of the house that my family opposes with every fiber of their being. I should've loathed you from birth because of your blood, but I couldn't. You're so nice and funny and beautiful… I just don't know what to do." Draco attempted to apologize, scratching absentmindedly at the back of his neck.

"Oh, I know what you could do, accept the person who's always loved you unconditionally for who they are!" Dahlia offered in a yell. "I've always supported you. I've always been there no matter what you did because you're my _best. Friend._ Draco. How come you couldn't return the favor?" Dahlia questioned and Draco sighed.

"I dunno. I guess it's 'cause I fear my dad. He's brilliant, but he's terrifying. He's the reason I feel like I should hate you. That's just the way he is. He got your owl before I did. That's why I never answered. I figured you had gotten into Gryffindor by the color of his face. He didn't even know we'd talked let alone that we were so close that we were sending owls back and forth. He took away my broom for a month. He would've snapped it in half if he didn't think the fact that I had it made me better than others in his eyes." Draco explained, grimacing slightly at the last part. Dahlia sighed and attempted to get over the anger in her heart.

"I guess I understand now, but it'll take a little while for me to get over this. You didn't write me for a good majority of the year and I've been home for almost a month." Dahlia answered and Draco nodded.

"I understand that and I respect your space. If at any point in time you want me to leave, I will. I don't know how to even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Draco offered and Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop apologizing and get on with your day. How was your year?" Dahlia questioned, attempting to get things back to normal.

"'s alright. Spent a good majority of it fighting with dad and flying. He expects me to make the quidditch team this year." Draco started with a look towards the ground.

"Sounds like he expects a little too much. Nobody makes the quidditch team their first year." Dahlia responded. She sat down in one of the chairs on the back porch and patted the one next to her for Draco to sit down. He cautiously sat down and looked out at the woods with a pained expression.

"I know… I don't know what I'm gonna do, Dahlia. He drives me bloody nuts. He says it's for my own good, but I don't know. Mum thinks he's too rough on me." Draco explained.

"I agree with your mum."

"I knew you would… So enough about me, how was Hogwarts?"

"Oh it's bloody brilliant! Dumbledore is wonderful."

"Of course he is, I know you read every book you could before the start of term so you had to know that going in. Which class is your favorite?" Draco asked.

"I'd have to say potions. I'm already a year ahead of everyone in the class. Professor Snape really likes working on potions with you if you're willing to put the effort into it." Dahlia answered and Draco raised his brows.

"Professor Severus Snape? The head of Slytherin house? I figured you'd hate him, seeing as you're a Gryffindor." Draco grimaced and Dahlia smiled.

"Fred and George said the same thing."

"Wait, Fred and George _Weasley_?" Draco interrogated and Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Fred and George Weasley. Before you even start, don't. They're my friends, there's nothing you can say to change that. I tell them the same thing that I'm about to tell you. You don't have to like each other, but don't try to make me choose between you three… Because anyone who tries to make me choose is getting the boot." Dahlia threatened and Draco's jaw clenched.

"Well, alright then. Do they make you happy at least?" Draco asked and Dahlia smiled.

"More than happy. We've gotten into a lot of trouble this past year. The first couple weeks we put some belching powder in Dumbledore's goblet before dinner and when he went to make announcements he couldn't stop burping." Dahlia explained and Draco guffawed. The rest of the night went like this, joking, catching up. They had spent at least two hours outside when they heard the furious screams of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy if I find out you're with that damned mudblood again, I'm going to break your wand the second you get it!" Lucius screamed and Draco's already white face paled.

"Gotta go. Bye, Dahlia! I'll try to come see you again!" Draco managed and gave her a tight hug before running off into the woods.

"Draco! Where the devil are you at boy?"

"I'm in the woods! I was trying to find a Bowtruckle!" Draco screamed back at his father.

"You best hope you didn't get any chizpurfles while you were out there." Lucius snapped and Dahlia scoffed as she ran back inside then up to her room to write a letter to the Twins and one to Charlie… It was time to visit her favorite wizarding family.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Burrow

Dahlia woke up Friday morning with a start, another nightmare causing her to wake up in a sweat. With haste, she scribbled out the details as Dumbledore had instructed. The dark, snake-like eyes that haunted her dreams were starting to be etched into the back of her eyes. His promise of finding her eventually sending shivers down her spine, she rolled the sheet of parchment up and added to the pile of nightmares she had saved up to have Dumbledore explain. With a yawn, she looked over at the small clock on her desk and saw it read 5 o'clock; three hours before the Weasley's said they'd be here to get her. After trying for about a half hour to fall back asleep she sighed and threw her feet over the side of her bed and stretched. She decided to take a shower to pass the time and grabbed her small radio. With _Smells Like Teens Spirit_ playing softly in her personal bathroom that was attached to her room, she took her time in the shower, letting the hot water run over her sore muscles from all her quidditch training. She desperately wanted to be a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ever since the twins and Charlie put the idea in her head this past year, she couldn't help but imagine how much fun it would be. It'd be almost like the years she'd spent playing soccer before it got too hard to drive all the way into the city to get to the games. Dahlia smiled brightly and stepped out of the shower, hearing the dark tones of _Enter Sandman_ starting to change the feel of the room. She trotted into her room and grabbed the outfit she'd picked out for the occasion. She smiled and pulled the outfit on, glad she'd stuck with a simple fitted yet breathable pink V-neck with a white camisole underneath, jean-shorts, and a pair of black converse sneakers. Having only killed another half hour, Dahlia groaned and plopped down onto her bed. She looked outside window and almost screamed at the slight pale figure hovering there.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you're going to give me a heart attack!" Dahlia hissed and ran over to pull the window up. Once the window was open, she heard Draco chuckling lightly on top of his Comet 260.

"Sorry LeeLee," Draco apologized, using his pet name for her to soften her up a little bit. "What are you doing up at this hour?" He added and Dahlia sighed.

"Had a nightmare, couldn't fall back asleep," She explained and moved out of the way "Well, you might as well come in… _quietly_!" Dahlia exclaimed and Draco chuckled then ducked through the window agilely despite having just dismounted a broom.

"What was your nightmare about?" Draco questioned and Dahlia clenched her jaw and turned to clean her desk absentmindedly.

"No matter what I'm dreaming about, this bright, snake-like eyes end up peering out at me and they won't go away... They're almost etched into the back of my eye lids now… Then the voice… the voice is worse. If a snake could talk, his voice would sound exactly like it…"

"What does he say?" Draco asked, reaching out to comfort her. She turned and look at him with fear in her eyes.

"'I will find you, Dahlia… I promise… And when I do, you'll be under my control once and for all' and then he just repeats 'I will find you, Dahlia' louder and louder until I wake up." She told him with a shudder, reliving the nightmare once again.

"That sounds terrifying… I'm sorry… is there anything I can do to help?" Draco offered and Dahlia shrugged.

"Not really, just take my mind off it."

"Alrighty… Any big plans for today? I was kinda thinking about sneaking off to see that Potter kid again. Dad told me I have to become his friend or else…" Draco sneered, his lips curling at the mention of his father.

"I'm… er… actually going to stay with the Weasley's for a weekend." Dahlia answered and Draco's lips curled even more, his bright white teeth showing like a tiger on the hunt.

"Why would you wanna stay with them? They bring shame to the wizarding world… filthy mudblood lovers. How someone could ever love a mudblood is beyond me." Draco hissed and Dahlia flinched.

"When you find out, why don't you let your mudblood 'best friend' know." Dahlia snapped and shrugged Draco's hand off her shoulder.

"Dahlia, wait-"

"No, Draco… I think you should leave."

"Dahlia-"

"Leave now! Before I wake my parents." Dahlia hissed and Draco sighed, grabbed his broom, and slid out the window. Dahlia growled and kicked the side of her desk, causing Widgey to stir. She mumbled an apology to him and went about making sure she had everything packed for the weekend, grumbling slightly about how thoughtless Draco was to Widgey who just stared blankly at her. With another quick glance at the clock, Dahlia saw it was now seven thirty and smiled lightly. She sniffled and realized she'd been crying. She sighed and ran over to her bathroom to wash her face off, glad she wasn't the type of girl to wear make up. She dried her face off with a towel and started to hear movement downstairs, meaning her parents were starting to get up for work. She forced a smile on her face and pushed all thoughts of Draco to the back of her mind. She grabbed her bags and her broom and trudged downstairs, seeing her mom preparing some eggs.

"Hello, dear. Would you like something to eat?" Lorelei Skinner asked her daughter and Dahlia nodded with a smile.

"Could you make me some scrambled eggs?" Dahlia asked and her mother returned the nod. Dahlia set her stuff down by the door then returned to the kitchen and sat at the small island. "Mum… How come you never told me I was adopted?" Dahlia asked softly and she heard her mother's spatula scrape against the pan in surprise.

"I suppose he told you then…" Her mother started off with a sigh. "Dumbledore instructed us not to. I don't know who your birth parents are, or much about the wizarding world… I just know we fell in love with you the minute we saw you. He told us your name and we went with it." She explained and Dahlia clenched her jaw, glad her mother was still turned and working at the stove. "Do you want the usual things in your eggs?" She changed the subject and Dahlia hummed a yes while she played with the small locket she had found in the lake. Her fingers danced across the small cursive name of her birth mother and she wondered if the locket was a gift from her father. There was a small knock on the door and a wide smile crept onto Dahlia's face. She ran to the door and swung it open, seeing the bright red hair that could only belong to-

"Charlie!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms to hug him and he laughed loudly.

"Why hello Dahlia!" Charlie exclaimed and pulled her back to give her a good look over. "How you been D?"

"Oh, y'know, same old same old. Dealing with the Malfoy boy, practicing for quidditch try outs, trying not to lose my mind." She responded and Charlie chuckled. "Come in! I've gotta eat breakfast then we can head out." She exclaimed and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh no, do _not_ eat anything! Mum will throw a fit if y'don't eat the breakfast she's making back at the Burrow." Charlie warned and Dahlia pursed her lips.

"But… My mom just made me eggs…"

"Well.. eat some then save the rest for later." Charlie suggested and Dahlia sighed lightly. She looked behind him and realized he was alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh! They're all at the burrow, don't worry. I came to getcha 'cause I can apparate without getting into trouble now! And I've got permission from the ministry to apparate here so don't worry, we don't need to go anywhere else to be on our way." Charlie explained with a smile. Dahlia smiled back and scarfed down some eggs so they could leave. "I'd drink a lot of water so you don't lose those eggs, especially since it's your first time apparating." He warned and Dahlia rolled her eyes then chugged three glasses of water. Charlie grabbed her bags and Dahlia said goodbye to her parents then they were off.

"What does it feel like?" Dahlia whispered and Charlie chuckled.

"You'll feel like you can't breathe, so I'll let you take in a deep breath beforehand. Also, don't fight it and don't let go of me, whatever you do." Charlie instructed and held out his free hand to her. Dahlia took it with a shaky hand. "Don't worry… Take in that breath now… And now!" With a pop, they were off and Charlie didn't exaggerate. She felt like her insides were being fought over and she understood why most people threw up their first time. There was another pop and they were standing in front of a house that looked like it was several houses stacked on top of each other. Before she could focus too much, everything started spinning and she faintly heard her bags dropping to the floor and felt a large hand on her shoulder. "Dahlia? You look like you're going to-" Before he could finish, Dahlia found herself vomiting intensely and Charlie held her hair back. "It's okay, let it out. You'll be okay." Charlie cooed and Dahlia attempted to get herself back together, glad she hadn't thrown up on her broom.

"Sorry…"

"It's totally fine! Most people vomit the first time anyway." He comforted her and she attempted to laugh. With a sigh, she leaned down in the tall grass to grab her broom. "Ready to go in?" He questioned and she nodded with a smile. They walked in and she could hear the pounding of two pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

"DAHLIA!" She heard her two favorite boys exclaim as they both vaulted at her, lifting her simultaneously.

"Boys! Would you at least let the poor girl step foot in the house before you tackle her?" Mrs. Weasley chastised and Dahlia giggled.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley, I-"

"Oh, no you don't. Anyone who can manage to control these two and keep them somewhat in check is a daughter of mine. Call me mom." Mrs. Weasley demanded and Dahlia felt her face redden. "I'm glad you're finally here, dear. These two haven't shut up about wondering when you were going to write to ask to come over." She added and the boys blushed then set her down lightly.

"Mum…" They both mumbled and looked at the ground.

"Aw, did you two miss me that much?" Dahlia teased and Fred looked up at her threateningly.

"D, don't push it. Don't forget when we quite easily tossed you into the lake last year." He threatened and Dahlia laughed lightly while Mrs. Weasley grumbled disapprovingly in the background.

"Dahlia, honey, you look a bit peekish. Did you eat this morning?" Mrs. Weasley questioned and Dahlia nodded.

"A little bit."

"Mum, she just apparated for the first time." Charlie explained and understanding flashed into Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Right, let's get some food in you then. Start with some toast, will you? Don't want to push it, deary." Mrs. Weasley instructed and Dahlia felt her heart clench at the obvious motherly concern in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Mum! Scabber's has run off again, have you seen him?" The youngest Weasley boy, Ron, questioned, running around the corner in his boxers. Dahlia turned her head quickly and the twins moved in front of her to block her line of sight. Charlie bursted out laughing and Ron made a small noise then ran up the stairs before getting an answer.

"I don't know _why_ that boy didn't have the sense to put some clothes on. We've all known Dahlia was going to be here this weekend for over a week." Mrs. Weasley chastised then went about finishing breakfast.

"C'mon, let's go start with some toast." Charlie suggested and the twins mumbled noises of agreement then strode over to the table. She sat in between the twins and Charlie and talked with Charlie about his decision to study dragons while the twins talked about their next scheme, which Dahlia was sure she would get the details on that later. After breakfast, Charlie went to his room to work on his plans to go to Romania while the twins gave her a tour of the house. After the tour, they went out to de-gnome the garden with Ron and Ginny. Ron stayed very quiet (which, according to the twins, was very out of character) and Ginny was happy to not be the only female child around for once. They spent the next couple of days playing quidditch, Dahlia introduced them to hide and seek (which was hilarious at the Burrow because Charlie would disapparate anytime someone was close to finding him), playing pranks on each other, and playing Wizard's Chess and exploding snaps. Eventually, Ron seemed to get over his embarrassment and joined in on the fun. Saturday, everyone (including Mr. Weasley who had been swamped at the Ministry) went to Diagon Alley and had a blast looking in the different shops. They spent a particularly long time in the quidditch store and the Magical Menagerie. Bill Weasley, the oldest son, even made an appearance in the fireplace at one point over the weekend and was happy to finally meet the girl the twins wouldn't shut up about. There were many times where Dahlia couldn't cool down because of how red her face got, but she'd never had so much fun in her life. She was sad to see the weekend come to an end, and was more than excited to go back to Hogwarts in two weeks. When Charlie took her back to her house, she realized this would be the last time she'd see him in a long time and felt her eyes start to tear up.

"How long are you going to be in Romania?" Dahlia questioned, her voice shaking in the slightest.

"Aw, don't be upset, D! I'll see you again! I promise, I'll write both you and my family. I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised at how mature and amazing you can be since you spend so much time with those goons, but I consider you part of my family now as well. If those two ever do anything to screw your guys' friendship, lemme know and I'll be back in a flash to straighten them out." Charlie promised and Dahlia laughed lightly.

"Oh, I don't think they could do anything to keep me away forever. I think mum likes me a little too much for that." Dahlia answered, her insides warming up at the thought of having a second family. "Alright, well I guess I ought to go in…" Dahlia trailed off, not necessarily wanting to since this would be the last she'd see of Charlie for a while.

"Wait a sec, D… I've been meaning to ask ya something…" Charlie trailed off and sat down on her porch stairs, patting the spot next to him. She sat down and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"When I picked you up… You looked a little upset… Would you want to talk about what happened?" Charlie questioned and Dahlia's jaw clenched as she remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother. Her arm started to burn, meaning she wasn't even allowed to tell him she was adopted so she pursed her lips, trying to decide what she could say. She looked over at the Malfoy Manor, and realized she _did_ have something she could tell him.

"It's Draco…" She trailed off and Charlie's head tilted to the side in curiosity, but patience clear in his eyes. "He came over that morning before you got there and he called me a mudblood…" She finished, her eyes falling to the ground as she realized how much it still hurt to think about.

"He did not! That slick git! I'll curse him and turn him into a baboon! Primitive beast!" Charlie exclaimed, fury clear in his eyes.

"No! Char, don't. He didn't necessarily direct it at _me._ It just, sort of, came out…" Dahlia attempted to calm him in vein. Charlie stopped in his rampage to hear her explain everything and saw the rainbow of emotion on his face. When she spoke of her nightmares, concern replaced the fury in his eyes; when she spoke of Draco and what he said, the fury came back with a fire-y vengeance.

"Still doesn't justify it." Charlie growled, gripping angrily at his wand. "Here, I won't curse him… But only if you promise me you'll tell the twins and you'll prank the hell out of him at Hogwarts…" He trailed off. "And don't let Draco treat you like that. Just because he's got daddy issues doesn't mean he can go around treating people, especially his supposed best friend, like crap." Charlie finished and Dahlia promised to do as told. She imagined pranking Draco's socks off and couldn't help but smile even wider. With their final goodbye, Charlie disapperated with a _pop!_ and Dahlia went inside.

"How was your weekend dear?" Travis Skinner questioned from his usual chair, the afternoon paper in his hands.

"It was fantastic dad! I'm so glad I went. The Weasley's are so amazing!" Dahlia exclaimed and her father grinned over his paper.

"Do anything exciting?" He questioned and Dahlia's heart swelled at his attempt to make conversation even though he wouldn't understand most of what she did.

"Well, we went to a wizarding town on Saturday and looked at a lot of quidditch stuff, I taught them how to play hide and seek, and we de-gnomed the garden at one point." Dahlia explained, offering the stuff she'd have to explain the least. He set down the newspaper and pulled off his reading glasses to look at her with confused eyes as she expected.

"You… de-gnomed the garden?" He questioned and Dahlia laughed then went on to explain the process as well as what all she had done over the weekend.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Long Lost Siblings Meeting for the First Time

Dahlia's stomach churned as Draco begged for her forgiveness. He'd sent her sweets, bought her a new broom (a nimbus 2000 to be exact), and left her several messages… but she didn't know whether she should accept. She could tell he was sorry, but that doesn't mean it'll stop him from doing it again. There was a knock on her door and her mother peered in through the crack in her door.

"Dahlia, dear? Draco is here to see you." She stated, the 'again' hanging in the air.

With a sigh, Dahlia turned to gaze at her mother. "Let him in I guess." Dahlia murmured, mindlessly stroking Widgey. Her mother nodded and started down the stairs to let Draco in. With determination, Dahlia took the letter Dumbledore had given to her for Harry and gave it to Widgey. Her heart jumped as he took hold of the letter.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Dumbledore had sent her a letter a week ago and asked if she would like to send Harry his letter. A clump rose in her throat as she stroked Widgey.

"Make sure he doesn't see you… Just drop off the letter okay? I know it seems stupid… But it almost makes me feel connected to him even though I can't be…" Dahlia explained and Widgey made a noise of content in response. Widgey took off just as her door creaked open and Draco peeked his head in. He looked like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs and it broke Dahlias heart.

"Hey LeeLee…" Draco trailed off and Dahlia couldn't help but sigh.

"Hey Dra-cobra." She responded, using the name she rarely used for him. This made him smile and his eyes lit up a little. She always thought of Draco to be kind of snake-like, but in a good way. He was feisty like a king cobra, but friendly like a ball python; but you couldn't necessarily combine Draco and python very well, so she stuck with the more prominent part of his personality when they were little.

"I'm really-"

"Stop. I've already heard it. I just don't know how I feel about it all right now. Put yourself in my shoes. I don't even know if I want to speak to you anymore. You aren't the same person now that I'm a witch, have you realized that? Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter you've treated me differently. Is it because I'm part of your world now and you don't have to hide your blind hatred of my family from me?" Dahlia questioned and Draco winced.

"No, of course not… My father… He-"

"You can't blame your father for everything Draco."

"I know, of course not… Well, I guess if you're done with me, I'll go." Draco started and Dahlia sighed.

"No, don't go. I'm not done with you… I'm just tired of you treating me like trash just because I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not from a wizarding family." Dahlia explained and Draco looked at her with sad eyes.

"I can't promise anything when it comes to hating muggles, but I promise I'll try to be better about keeping anything unkind to myself." Draco answered sincerely. Dahlia bit at her lip in thought, trying to decide what to say.

"I suppose I could give you another go… Just don't mess it up this time, got it?" Dahlia attempted to tease and Draco's face brightened up again.

"Got it! Hey, I was going to go see Potter again and see if he's gotten his letter yet. Would you want to go with me?" Draco asked and Dahlia pondered for a second, feeling her stomach twist. She had just sent Widgey to go drop off his letter, even at his fastest Widgey would take at least an hour to get there.

"When?"

"Probably in the next couple hours. Dad's still at home so I don't think we could get away with it for a while." Draco answered and Dahlia's hopes started to rise. Getting to see Harry open his letter for the first time would be extraordinary. Dumbledore didn't necessarily say she wasn't allowed to see him; he just said she couldn't tell him. Dahlia bit nervously at her lip and Draco waited for an answer impatiently.

"Eh, why the hell not?"

"Yes! Okay, what d'you want to do in the meantime?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up like a five-year-old seeing their Christmas presents all wrapped up under the tree.

"Well… We could play some Wizard's Chess?" Dahlia offered and Draco's eyes widened.

"Your mud- I mean… Your parents let you have stuff like that in the house?" Draco questioned.

"Well, yeah, I mean… I don't see why they wouldn't. They know I'm a wizard and they think it's amazing. They support me in whatever I chose to do." Dahlia answered, making sure her annoyance at his use of the word 'mudblood' was known. Dahlia reached under her bed and pulled out the chess board.

"So, you'll never believe what my stupid oaf of a house elf did today." Draco sneered and Dahlia looked up at him through her dark lashes. She'd heard of the house elves and had even spoken to one that works in the kitchen at Hogwarts, but she didn't think they were stupid. They do so much for humans, yet here Draco was insulting his house elf. Dahlia rose an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "He put my all my white clothes in the wash with one of my mother's dresses… Now? I've got ten pairs of pink socks." Draco scowled as he lifted a pants leg to reveal his bright pink sock. Dahlia couldn't help but laugh and Draco attempted to hide a smile. "It's not funny! Bloody idiot got what he deserved though…" Draco trailed off and Dahlia stopped laughing almost instantaneously.

"What did you do to the poor thing?" Dahlia demanded and Draco looked at her with confused eyes.

"Just made him smash his fingers in the washer. Nothing too bad. Father would have done even worse." Draco justified himself and Dahlia stood up angrily.

"You mean to tell me, you made your house elf mutilate himself, because he accidentally washed your clothes the wrong way? That's bloody disgusting Draco!" Dahlia exclaimed and Draco recoiled like a dog that had just been severely reprimanded.

"That's what you do, LeeLee."

"Oh, and I suppose when they're good you reward them as well?"

"Well… No, but-"

"Vile! Cruel! Ridiculous! I can't believe you're so cruel!"

"My father would've done worse, Dahlia! He was glad I found out not my father."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it okay?!" Dahlia was livid. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise. House elves were generally thought of as lesser beings in the wizarding world. He was so surprised that she was so angry about this that he wasn't sure how to respond. "Put yourself in his shoes, Draco! If you accidentally put something in the wrong load of laundry, would you expect to have to break your bloody hands because of it?" Dahlia questioned and Draco put his head down in thought.

"Well, no I suppose not… I guess I could treat him a little better…" Draco trailed off again and Dahlia shook her head at him. She sat down and set up the board game and they played for the next two hours, Dahlia winning every round. With a final huff of defeat, Draco decided it was time to go see Harry Potter and Dahlia's stomach did a flip. It was around ten in the morning and she was sure Widgey was just about there. Dahlia nodded and followed Draco out into the yard. They crept along the bushes in case Mr. Malfoy was still out and about.

"Psst! Dobby! Dobby you-… Er… Dobby… the… er… house elf! Come here!" Draco struggled to not insult the poor elf. There was a small pop and a small house elf with big round eyes was suddenly on the edge of the Malfoy Manor looking at the two of them.

"Y-you rang Master Draco?" Dobby stammered, holding his injured hands close to him, obviously afraid of what Draco wanted.

"Is my father still here?"

"No, sir… He left about a half an hour ago, to go to the Ministry." Dobby shrilled, his eyes sweeping over to Dahlia for the first time. "Hello, ma'am! Pleasure to meet you." Dobby quickly addressed her, hoping to not get punished for not initially noticing her. He bowed and Dahlia crouched down to speak to him face to face.

"Dobby, is it? You needn't bow to me. My name is Dahlia. It's fantastic to meet you." Dahlia assured the small house elf and Dobby looked like he was about to cry.

"If you don't mind me saying, Master Draco, I very much like this girl. I think you should keep her around." Dobby offered and the corner of Draco's mouth twitched upward.

"I don't, Dobby… Could you apparate us to be in front of the fireplace?" Draco questioned and Dobby nodded, softly grabbing both of their hands. Through the floo powder network they went, appearing at Mrs. Figg's house within seconds. "Hello Mrs. Figg!" Draco called out and Mrs. Figg seemed to be struggling in the next room.

"Oh! Hello Draco! Sorry I didn't come to greet you… I broke my leg!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed and Dahlia ran in to make sure Mrs. Figg wasn't getting up.

"Now, Mrs. Figg, you just rest… We're just passing through. We'll stop and talk when we get back." Dahlia promised, lightly pushing Mrs. Figg down into her chair. Mrs. Figg nodded and they continued on. They scurried across the street just in time to see Widgey deliver the letter. Dahlia smiled lightly and they curled up in one of the bushes beside the house to watch Harry open his letter. Their noses turned up at the smell coming from the pot that his aunt was prodding. Harry was sent to get the mail after dodging a shot from his cousin by something that looking like a smelting stick. Dahlia's heart almost stopped when she saw him realize he had a letter. Several emotions crossed his face but her favorite had to be the one of gratitude. Like he'd never gotten a letter in his whole life. He traced the address Dahlia had just written a few hours and Dahlia couldn't help but want to run in and show him everything he had yet to learn about. She was sure these awful muggles hadn't told him the truth about what had happened to their parents. She wanted to know what he knew and wanted to show him everything. He brought the mail back into the sitting room, handed the other two letters to his uncle, and went about opening the letter. Dahlia clung to the ledge of the window in anticipation. Draco was looking at her with an odd look of curiosity mixed with confusion and suspicion. Dahlia didn't dare look back at him. All the sudden, there was a commotion inside and the Dursley's at Number Four Privet Drive were all in an uproar. The only thing Dahlia got out of it was that Harry did not get his letter and his uncle had burned it. Dahlia growled angrily and Draco continued to watch her every move. "Let's go." Dahlia stated then stormed off to Mrs. Figg's house. They stopped and talked with her for a little bit and Dahlia made sure that Mrs. Figg was keeping an eye on Harry. Not once did she look Draco in the eye. He knew her better than anyone and there was no way in hell she'd be able to lie to him. When they got back to the Malfoy Manor, Dobby was waiting for them by the fireplace.

"Dahlia-"

"Draco, please… I can't talk about it." Dahlia pleaded and looked at Draco with defeated eyes, her arm already starting to burn with an intensity she hadn't experienced since McGonagall questioned her.

"Alright… Are you okay?"

"No."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually."

"Are you going to tell me anything else?"

"Nope. Can't."

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow then. It looks like you've got a lot on your mind… Dobby? Could you drop her off back at her room please?" Draco asked and Dobby nodded.

"Of course, sir! If you could please take my hand, Miss Dahlia." Dobby instructed and Dahlia gingerly set her hand in his. They were gone with a sudden _pop!_ and soon Dahlia was back in her room alone with her thoughts. Not even ten minutes later, there was another loud _pop!_ and Dumbledore was there, standing in front of her door.

"He didn't get his letter." Dahlia stated, not even giving him a hello. Dumbledore nodded softly in agreement.

"I know… I've sent more owls… He will get it." Dumbledore stated softly, preparing himself for Dahlia's freak out.

"How could they?! How dare they?! What does he know? When he got the letter, he looked like his heart had just been mended after it being torn in half for years. How do they treat him?" Dahlia fired away and Dumbledore stroked his beard patiently.

"They don't really treat him at all, actually. They barely let him exist." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"How could you let them do that?!"

"He's safe there. His aunt secured his safety the second she took him in. Voldemort will never be able to reach him there. Even if it's not perfect, he is safe." Professor Dumbledore answered her calmly and Dahlia let out an angry breath. Widgey appeared in her window, awaiting a snack and Dumbledore delivered. He gave Widgey a small mouse and Widgey took the terrified mouse to his cage, letting it scamper a little bit before he went in for the kill. Dahlia shivered and looked back at the old headmaster standing before her. Dumbledore smiled his crinkle-eyed smile and handed her another letter.

"How can you be sure he'll actually get this one?" Dahlia questioned, bringing the letter over to her desk and scrawling out Harry's name on it.

"Hagrid's going to personally deliver it. The Dursley's are very predictable, if I may say so myself. They'll try every method within the house to keep the letters from going to him then move away. Address it thusly; Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea." Dumbledore instructed and Dahlia quickly scratched her quill across the yellow parchment.

"And you're sure he'll get this one?" Dahlia pushed and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You've met Hagrid. You know anybody that would like to try to stop him from giving Harry his letter?" Dumbledore questioned and he softly reached out to look at Dahlia's irritated arm. "You went to see him, didn't you?" Dumbledore questioned, taking out his wand and healing the parts where the scar had started to open.

"Draco wanted to…" Dahlia trailed off, leaving out that she agreed with almost no hesitation.

"Dahlia, you _must_ be careful. Away from this house and Hogwarts, you are beyond vulnerable." Dumbledore warned and Dahlia sighed, having heard all of this before. They finished off with a recap of everything that happened at the Dursley's and Dumbledore was off to go make sure the castle was in order for the start of the year.

"Dahlia, why are you so tense? Calm down you bloody spaz." George teased and Dahlia slapped him lightly.

"You know me, always worrying about schoolwork. I'm not looking forward to another year with Binns. I barely manage to stay awake in that class." Dahlia explained, not entirely lying.

"Wait, you stay awake? How?!" Fred exclaimed and Percy tried to hide his interest in the topic. He clearly struggled as well. Before Dahlia could explain her methods, the first years came in behind Professor McGonagall, all scared out of their wits and completely unsure of what was happening. Dahlia couldn't help but think of when that was her and she couldn't keep back her smile. Ron was passing her now, his face pale and she gave him a reassuring pat on the arm, unaware that he was standing next to her brother. Draco passed her and looked at her for half of a second before sticking his nose up in the air and pretending he didn't notice her. Dahlia turned and looked at the table for a second, hoping the hurt wasn't clear on her face.

"Ooo we are so pranking the mickey out of him. Charlie told us he did something this summer so we've gotta get him back." George growled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He called me a mudblood." Dahlia mumbled very softly and George leaned closer, Fred and Lee almost jumped over the table to hear, and Percy even turned his ear in.

"What was that, D?" George growled, obviously having caught what she said, but he wanted to hear it again to let his anger thrive.

"He called me a mudblood, now please don't make me say it again." Dahlia pleaded and all four of them glared up at the greasy blonde waiting to be placed in a house. The sorting hat started its' song for the year and Dahlia barely heard it. Soon, they started announcing named and the first Gryffindor was Lavender Brown, a cheery looking girl with some intense curls. Fred and George started to catcall Lavender and Dahlia slapped them both very hard and they sat down, toning them down to just a clapping-fest. Lavender shot her a thankful look and Dahlia smiled and nodded once.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called and a girl with even more curls than Lavender and some serious buckteeth sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione ran over to the table and sat down next to Percy. Everyone started to introduce themselves to her and Dahlia was last.

"Dahlia Skinner, nice to meet you!" Dahlia exclaimed and shook her hand excitedly.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Dahlia froze, the smile on her face leaving. She was still standing from leaning over to shake Hermione's hand and Draco swaggered up to the stool. He made eye contact with her and sneered very forcefully. Dahlia felt like she was going to be sick. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin's all started to hoot and holler while Dahlia sunk down into her seat, relying heavily on the hand George had placed back on her shoulder.

"Slick git." George growled.

"Fowl lousy mule." Fred barked.

"Eat slugs, you pure-blood maniac." Lee called out, making sure Draco heard it. Even though Dahlia and Lee weren't really close, Dahlia really appreciated how loyal he was.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hat hesitated for quite some time. The room was quiet except for the small murmurs of "oo look, it's Harry Potter; yes, _the_ Harry Potter." The hat seemed to be talking to Harry, but Dahlia couldn't seem to make out what it was saying.

"… Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The roar of applause was almost deafening. Harry proudly ran over to claim his spot at the table and once his eyes met Dahlia's, he froze.

"Do I… Know you?" Harry asked, and Dahlia barely managed to look confused.

"I dunno how you would, seeing as I'm a second year…" Dahlia joked and Harry kinda breathed out a laugh then looked up to wait for Ron's sorting. It finally got down to Weasley, Ronald and almost instantaneously, the hat recognized him as a Weasley and sorted him into Gryffindor. The sorting ended with Zabini, Blaise being put into Slytherin and soon after was Dumbledore's announcements, then the feast began. Everyone was making small talk but Dahlia wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't help but notice how many times Harry's eyes shifted to look her over or how closely Snape was watching them. Dahlia could almost see the panic in Snape's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never really got your name." Harry apologized, his eyes once again on her.

"That's Dahlia Skinner, she hangs out with the twins a lot." Ron interjected and Dahlia sent him a look of disapproval.

"I can speak, y'know." Dahlia stated and Ron mumbled an apology then everyone started to laugh. Dinner continued on in this kind of awkward tension between the two of them without anything that could be said. Too soon were they headed up to the common room. Once they got there, Dahlia immediately went to bed with the claim of a stomach ache so she could escape from the curious gaze of Harry and was almost immediately asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Start of a Divide

It'd been almost a month since the sorting ceremony. Draco refused to even acknowledge her existence for the time being and it made her life at Hogwarts almost unbearable. If it wasn't for the Twins, she would have lost her sanity within the first week. Distracting herself had been almost impossible until the twins offered to help her train for quidditch try outs. In between each class, they'd rush down to the field and duke it out to give Dahlia a proper shot at getting Chaser. Originally, she wanted to be a beater, but given that she didn't want to cause any grief between her and the twins, she'd just go for second best then get after becoming a beater her senior year.

"Georgie, do you think I'll even make the team?" Dahlia worried the day of try outs while they were up in the air for a final practice round. Lee was down in the stands chatting up the fresh meat, George and Fred were up in the air with her, and there was a couple of Ravenclaws practicing on the other end of the field. George gave her a 'look' and tossed the quaffle her way. She snatched it from the air just in time to race off past Fred who was charging at her with lightning speed. She chucked the light ball through the hoop just in time before George stopped it.

"Yes, Dahlia. I think you'll definitely make the team." George teased and Dahlia smiled lightly, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Aw, look Georgie… You've made her blush." Fred teased and her face felt like it was on fire. With a light sigh, Dahlia started to head towards the ground for a little rest before the tryouts began. Oliver Wood was starting to trudge down the hill, glad they already had all the equipment down at the field so he didn't have to lug it down himself. The twins landed swiftly beside her and they settled down next to their bags to enjoy some snacks before the trials.

"Oh! Mum made some good luck toffees." George exclaimed, pulling the bag of sweets from his bag. Dahlia's stomach churned, partially in hunger and partially in anxiety. With a small flourish, she broke off a piece of the English Toffee and savored it.

"Have you spoken to Draco at all?" Lee's small voice came up from behind her. Dahlia tensed and turned to look at the dark-skinned boy that was approaching them.

"No, why'dya ask?" Dahlia stammered, her heart starting to race and ache.

"He's on his way down to the field right now." Lee responded, his eyes darting down to the ground to avoid her gaze.

"I can't wait to see what garbage Gryffindor has rounded up this year." They could hear Draco sneer and his two new-found minions snickered in response.

"We're going to smear the quidditch pitch with them." One of the two agreed and Dahlia growled.

"What's it matter to you, y'slick git? You can't even play you bloody snake." Dahlia hissed in response and George put a hand on her to hold her back. Dahlia's rage surged through her as her heart ached at the memory of the sweet boy she'd lived next to for years. Draco's head shot up at her voice and regret raced through his eyes for about two seconds then it was quickly replaced with disgust.

"How dare you speak to me?" Draco spat, venom clear in his words. "You filthy-"

"Draco, you _dare_ utter that word at me and I swear I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth!" Dahlia threatened, reaching for her wand.

"Don't you even say his name!" Goyle barked, stretching out in attempt to make himself look tall.

"I'll do whatever I want, you mangy watch dog!" Dahlia retorted, stepping up to the boy. Goyle stepped back a little and Draco moved in his way.

"Dahlia, was it? I'd watch your step around me, mudblood. If you don't-" Before he could finish his threat, Dahlia wound her arm back and smacked Malfoy hard. His small squeal could be heard across the field and he staggered backward with a hand on his face. "YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO TOUCH!" Draco screamed, continuing to back up.

"I don't _care_ who I'm 'permitted' to touch, I'll touch anyone who dares attempt to insult my name. Especially _you_ , Malfoy," Dahlia started, stepping towards him again. Crabbe and Goyle started to back away, changing their mind about watching Gryffindor's trials. "You're just like your lousy father." Dahlia grinded through her teeth, knowing exactly where to hit Malfoy to make him hurt. Draco flinched and held his face, disbelief still clear in his eyes. "Now, leave before I change my mind about _letting_ you leave." Dahlia finished, sending mental daggers towards her former best friend. Draco staggered backward then ran off, Crabbe and Goyle close behind. Applause started to erupt behind her and Dahlia felt her already reddened face start to hurt with the amount of warmth, now from embarrassment rather than anger.

"Go D!" George exclaimed in a roar.

"I'd hate to get on _her_ bad side!" She heard Lavender Brown mumble behind her to a nearby Ravenclaw and the Ravenclaw nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you lot! Let's get started with try outs!" Oliver Wood yelled over the top of the crowd and everyone grew silent. Any that were there specifically for the purpose of watching left the field and all other houses respected the time the Gryffindors had the field and left to go do other work. "Unfortunately, the positions for seeker and keeper have already been filled," A few groans ensued and a couple of people left the field. "That still leaves the two beaters and three chasers. Shall we begin?" Oliver questioned and there were a few mumbles of discontent.

"Who's the seeker?" Fred questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Harry Potter." Oliver answered, waiting for the gasps and whispers started to die down. "Although, I thought it best to keep that on the down low so it comes as a surprise to the other teams… So, lets begin!" Oliver called out, mounting his broom and grabbing the quaffle. Everyone followed suit, hoping to get the best opportunity to show off their skills. The try outs started out with a test of speed. The first hour was spent doing exercises to showcase everyone's personal attributes on the field. Once the hour was over, Wood lowered down to the ground after setting up teams. He decided the second hour was going to be spent with everyone getting to try for each position on the field in a scrimmage of sorts. As he released the bludger, everyone scattered to avoid getting hit by the large ball. There was enough people trying out to have two teams and Dahlia and the Twins managed to get placed on opposite teams. The game wasn't necessarily complete since there wasn't anyone trying out for seeker so there wasn't a golden snitch to look for, but the group spent a good hour so far making sure everyone got a chance to try each position they wanted to. Dahlia contently stayed in the position of chaser, showcasing what she'd been practicing.

"Dahlia! Try for beater!" Oliver commanded and Dahlia's head shot towards him.

"But, Wood, I-"

"Just humor me, please." Oliver groaned and Dahlia reached for one of the bats from a young blonde who seemed very aware of how attractive he was. She remembered his name was Cormac McLaggen and attempted to smile at him. He grimaced in response and handed her the bat unwillingly. She rolled her eyes and shrugged at Fred and Georges questioning looks. They continued to play and Dahlia took out her anger towards Malfoy on the large ball flying towards her teammates. McLaggen stopped paying attention to what was happening around him and was focused on getting the quaffle to the goal post. The bludger was seconds from taking his shoulder clear off when Dahlia managed to zoom past and knock it away from him with all her might.

"Watch yourself Cormac!" She snapped, keeping the second half of her comment to herself. Her adopted mother always told her to keep her mouth shut if she didn't have anything nice to say, so the comments she wanted to add would need to be saved for her own mind.

"Nah, Dahlia, that's what I've got you for!" Cormac laughed and she had to bite at the inside of her mouth to keep from saying anything she didn't mean. Instead, she focused on keeping the bludger away from her team.

"Hey, Fred! George! Looks like D's gonna give you a run for your money!" Lee called out and Fred snapped his head around to death glare him at the worst possible moment. The bludger was heading straight for the back of his head and Dahlia's eyes widened. She dashed towards him and managed to swing around a centimeter from Fred's head.

"Fred, you bloody idiot! The Slytherin's are going to be shouting nonsense at us the entire time we're playing and you're gonna let some teasing from Lee get you out of the game? Focus!" Dahlia snapped, more out of concern that he was injured than in anger.

"Sorry, _mum._ " Fred teased and Dahlia rolled her eyes heavily. She went back to focusing on the game and the rest of try outs went fairly smoothly with the occasional close save of Cormac since he wasn't watching out for the bludgers. After another forty-five minutes, try outs were complete and they all flew towards the ground to head back up to the castle, all sore from flying for almost three hours.

"Alright! The results will be posted on Friday! Thank you all for trying out! I've definitely got my work cut out for me in choosing a team for this year. You were all fantastic!" Wood exclaimed, dismissing us all. "Dahlia, could I have a word with you?" He added and Dahlia's heart skipped a beat. He was bound to be about to tell her she was the worst flyer ever and that she would never make the team. She just knew it. She nodded numbly and looked towards the Twins and Lee.

"I'll meet you guys up at the castle for dinner." Dahlia told them and they nodded then started to head up towards the castle. "What'cha need, Oliver?" Dahlia questioned, feeling the sweat start to dew on her forehead. Oliver smiled in her direction and jumped up and yanked the bludger that was charging for them out of the air. It threw him to the ground and he grunted as he attempted to put it back in its spot.

"I have a question for you." Oliver answered and she raised her eyebrows in response. "How would you feel about a beater position? You've definitely got the pent-up anger for it." Oliver questioned and Dahlia's eyes widened.

"I… I couldn't." Dahlia answered and Oliver looked at her with surprise clear in his eyes. "I couldn't separate the Twins like that. They're my boys. I know you'd have to kick one of them and I don't want to do anything to ruin our friendship. Besides, I've been practicing to be a chaser for months. Was I not good at that?" Dahlia returned and Oliver chuckled.

"You were more than good; you were brilliant. It's almost like an inherited talent. You were just a much better beater if that were even possible." Wood explained and Dahlia found herself blushing. "If I were to give you a beater position, would you quit the team?" Wood asked and Dahlia nodded lightly. Wood sighed and shook his head lightly. "Alright, I'll think about it and I guess you'll figure out what I decide on Friday." Wood said as a form of goodbye and Dahlia nodded once tightly and started to trudge up to the castle. Normally, Dahlia enjoyed this walk, but tonight there was something off. She almost felt like she needed to run up to the castle. Before the urge overtook her, she felt someone yank her towards the woods. She let out a scream and a hand covered her mouth. She bit down hard on her attackers' hand and heard him hiss behind her. His grip on her loosened and she went to run.

"OLIVER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and went to run but the man gripped her tightly once again.

"Dahlia?" She heard Oliver faintly down from the quidditch pitch. She attempted to respond but the hand was firmly over her mouth again. The man roughly turned her and slammed her against the tree, her head hitting it hard. "Dahlia!" Oliver screamed out once he didn't hear her again.

" _Immobulus!_ You scream again I'll kill you." The man hissed and held his wand to her throat. She kept her mouth tightly shut and a set of bright white teeth bared themselves in a smile of sorts underneath the cloak. "Good girl… Now… Dahlia Skinner… Is that your real name?" He questioned. " _Crucio!"_ He growled before she could respond and she gasped in pain. "Answer me truthfully or it starts up again.

"My name… Is Dahlia Rose Skinner… I always have been… I always will be." Dahlia managed to gasp and the man growled in frustration.

" _She's lying. Where else would that oaf hide her besides in plain sight?"_ A raspy voice answered and the eerie smile in the dark of the cloak turned into a sneer.

" _Imperio!_ Tell me the truth girl!" The man commanded and Dahlia felt the battle within herself. Her arm started to burn more than it ever had before and, after intensely fighting the spell placed on her, she managed to tuck it behind herself to hide the blood that she knew would soon be flowing down her arm.

"I am telling the truth! I live in Southall, Wittshire. I've lived there for as long as I can remember." She danced around the truth marvelously, evading the question.

"So, you are in no way related to the Potters?" The man coaxed, the Imperius Curse still heavily in place. The burning turned into a feeling of being cut with a knife and Dahlia forced her eyes to stay open. She bit heartily into her cheek and looked into the place where the eyes should be on the man.

"The only way I'm related to the Potters is I know their son. He's in the grade below me and-"

"And he's untouchable to us. We cannot reach him!... No… Not yet." The man growled. "What do you think Master?" He questioned the air.

" _I'm unsure. She bares resemblance to the Potters, but we know not what her name would have been. Are you sure you're using the curse correctly?"_ The raspy voice snapped and the cloaked man flinched lightly, the curse wavering slightly. Dahlia could feel the blood washing down her arm and placed her hand against the tree so it would run down the bark instead of dripping to the ground, even this causing a stiffening pain from attempting to break the immobulus spell.

"I assure you master, I-"

"Dahlia! Dahlia where are you?" Oliver continued to call out and the cloaked man growled defensively, his head turned in the direction of his voice.

" _Quickly you idiot!"_ The voice hissed and the man turned and quickly bound Dahlia's legs together with a rope.

"You have one more chance girl, tell me who you are." The cloaked man threatened with the edge of the rope in one hand and his wand held up to the edge of the rope with the other.

"I told you already… I am Dahlia Skinner; daughter of Lorelei and Travis Skinner… Please, stop this." Dahlia begged and the man growled.

" _She lies. See if she'll continue to lie when she's on fire."_ The voice ordered and the man grunted in agreement. Dahlia felt the tears start to flow as she continued to ignore the desire to tell the truth.

" _Indencio."_ The man growled and the rope lit quickly. Dahlia couldn't help but start to breathe heavier while she stood, helplessly waiting for the fire to reach her and the new pain to start.

"Dahlia, please! Say something!" Wood begged and Dahlia sobbed lightly. The pain of being burned started to crawl up her legs and she couldn't help but whimper.

"Tell the truth and I'll make it go away." The man coaxed and her arm felt like it was about to fall off.

"I've been telling the truth this whole time. I promise. Please…" She continued to beg, the pain up to her knees now.

"Master?" The man called in a bit of a panic.

" _I suppose she has been telling the truth… Leave her! Mudbloods deserve to burn!"_ The raspy voice commanded and the man slithered off into the darkness. Finally, free of the curse and the man, Dahlia let out a long, terrified, and pained scream, hoping Oliver was close. She soon heard his footfall quickly approaching her and almost laughed in relief. Her legs were now literally on fire and she couldn't even move enough to try to put it out.

"Bloody hell, Dahlia!" Oliver exclaimed and yanked out his wand. " _Aguamenti!_ " Oliver exclaimed and water spurted out of his wand onto her legs. The sweet relief that started to flow up her legs made her cry tears of pure joy, but the joy was short lived because a new wave of pain replaced it. " _Finite!_ " He exclaimed and Dahlia instantly fell to the ground. "Dahlia, can you stand? Is the person responsible still here?" Wood questioned and Dahlia fervently shook her head.

"No to both. He ran… I… Can't…" Dahlia attempted to curl up to vomit, but her legs refused to cooperate so she just turned her head to the side and emptied her stomach. She hid her arm to the best of the abilities although she was sure she was soaked in her own blood at this point.

"Dahlia… I need to go get Madame Pomfrey. She'll know what-"

"NO! No… Oliver… I need Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape… Very inconspicuously, I need you to approach them and tell them I am hurt and that the one we thought to be gone has returned and found me." Dahlia ordered and Oliver looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Dahlia, you need Madame Pomfrey." Oliver insisted.

"Maybe later, but for now only Dumbledore and Snape can help me. Please, I can't explain any further… Just… Trust me… Go! Please!" Dahlia begged and Wood nodded tightly then sprinted off to the castle. Dahlia struggled to maintain consciousness, but everything hurt. She pictured Fred and George furiously screaming at her to keep awake and she turned on her side, hoping the pain would reignite her will to live. When she turned, everything screamed in response and her eyes shot wide open. To stay awake, she started to count the seconds until she started to hear footsteps. She got to 486 before she started to hear fast footfall.

"Dahlia!" She heard Professor Snape call, pain clear in his voice. His pace quickened and soon she heard his body land next to her with a thud. "What happened?" He managed, his voice sounding shaky.

"Oliver… Where…?"

"He's right here, Dahlia." Dumbledore told her as he gracefully swooped down to her other side.

"Must… Leave… Can't… Hear…" Dahlia managed and looked up at Dumbledore with blurred vision. His eyes were pained, but his face was calm.

"Oliver, could you go retrieve Madame Pomfrey? You did well to get us first, but she will need Madame Pomfrey's aid once we're done here. Tell her we'll need her stretcher as well." Dumbledore calmly asked and Oliver nodded, his eyes ablaze with fury; even though he knew this went beyond him, he didn't appreciate Dahlia leaving him out of the loop. Either way, she needed his help and she was very easily dying. He would do what he could for her, so off he went to the castle. "Now, Dahlia, recall what happened as best as you can, please." Dumbledore asked of her as he examined her arm.

"There… Cloaked man… He wanted… Me…"

"What did he want from you?" Snape demanded to know in a growl.

"Truth… Used… Unfor… giveable… curses… Tried to… Make me tell… My arm… On fire…" Dahlia managed and Snapes eyes continued to burn with pain.

"Could you tell who it was?" Snape asked softly and Dahlia managed to shake her head.

"He… Talked to… The air… It responded… I think… it was _Him._ " Dahlia told them and Snape urgently looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore hid any concern if he had it and continued to work on her arm.

"You've done beautifully, Dahlia… Rest now child. We will take care of it from here. You are safe now." Dumbledore instructed and she gladly greeted the warmth of sleep.

~Three Days Later~

Dahlia woke slowly, careful not to move. There was something not right. This wasn't her bed in her dorm. She couldn't place it, but there was something off. She tried to remember what had happened the past couple of days, but all she could remember was sleeping. She twitched her fingers and became aware of a hand around each of her own. She heard two intakes of hopeful breath and knew her boys were waiting for her eyes to open. She couldn't help but smile a little then fluttered her eyes open.

"D!"

"Thank God, you're awake!"

"We've been waiting-"

"For ages!"

"Didn't leave your bedside!"

"Not once!"

"Well… maybe once or twice…"

"Professor Dumbledore made us go to class…"

"But besides that-"

"We've been bed ridden just like you!"

"Jeez, miss me much?" Dahlia teased and the boys smiled widely at her. "What happened?" She asked and the boys eyes widened.

"You don't remember?" Fred asked and she shook her head.

"You were attacked, D. Oliver heard you scream and eventually found you on fire… You're obviously fine now, but it was a big deal. Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure if she'd be able to save your legs… Of course, she did!... But it was a struggle. You should be fine now, we've just been waiting for you to wake up now." George explained and Dahlia started to recall the events of Tuesday night.

"How long has it been?" She asked and George smiled.

"Well, it's Saturday now…" He trailed off and she almost hopped out of her hospital bed.

"Well?! Did we all make the team?!" Dahlia screeched, her head starting to pound from too much excitement.

"Stay calm! You had a pretty bad concussion…" Fred trailed off, pushing her back onto the pillow and she almost growled at them.

"I'll stay calm if you tell me." Dahlia grumbled and the boys laughed lightly.

"Freddie and I are the Beaters again, Potter's Seeker of course, Wood's Keeper, and Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson are the Chasers." George told her and Dahlia glared at him.

"You left out a chaser you dummy." She snapped, already catching on but not wanting to get her hopes up. She wanted to hear him say it.

"No I didn't; I'm looking at her… Welcome to the team, Dahlia." George explained and Dahlia's smile widened.


	11. Chapter 10

_I know, I know, I'm the worst. It has been forever since I've posted. I'm sorry; I'm just a poor college student with no time on my hands between band, my major, and my minor. I've actually got a lot of time right now so expect at least two chapters right now._

 **Chapter 10: Splitting Dahlia's Heart in Two**

Dahlia made her way down the stairs towards the dungeon for potions, her body aching with every step. Madame Pomfrey did all she could to help, but the soreness wasn't going to go away for a while. She sighed lightly as she took another slow step.

"Dahlia!" She heard a sharp female tone above her. She looked up, sweat dripping down her face. Professor McGonagall was looking down at her with a stern but pained expression.

"Yes?" She huffed.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She told her, and Dahlia slumped over in defeat.

"I'm already almost down to the dungeons… I don't think I can make it back up the stairs." She cried, tears of defeat forming. Professor McGonagall's expression softened, and she made her way down to Dahlia's stair. She held out a helpful arm and Dahlia grabbed on lightly. Professor McGonagall lightly lifted Dahlia's arm over her shoulder and started to slowly drag her back up the stairs.

"Dahlia… Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, and Dahlia felt the light burning of the unbreakable vow that started up every time McGonagall pressed about the burden Dahlia carried on her shoulders.

"Not really, but I will be one of these days." Dahlia reassured her, and she could feel the concern Professor McGonagall was blazing into her core. Professor McGonagall gave up with a sigh and continued to half-drag her back up to Dumbledore's office. Once they got there, Professor McGonagall set her down gingerly then set about sending her up the stairs with the password. Without a word, but with a heavy sigh, Dahlia limped her way to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't care what you say, Albus!" She heard Snape hissing loudly. "You're offering the boy up as bait!" He continued in a crescendo of tone that equaled his anger.

"Severus, I-"

"Sh… I believe Dahlia has arrived." Snape interjected as she slid closer to the door. The door started to open on its own and Dahlia continued to hobble towards them.

"Ah! Dahlia, my dear! How are you doing?" Dumbledore exclaimed, urging her to sit with a flick of his wrist towards one of the chairs.

"I'm not doing too well, Professor. I made it halfway to the dungeons when I was stopped by Professor McGonagall and sent back up here… Why aren't you in class Professor?" She questioned, preferring to keep the topic of conversation off herself.

"I instructed everyone to work on their Shrinking Solutions while we spoke. I have Filch keeping an eye on them." He answered, still very clearly fuming on the inside. Dahlia couldn't help but internally scoff at the mention of the potion they were working on in class that she already managed to perfect. Even having skipped a year in potions, she still found the class easy. Once you mastered the purpose of each ingredient, you can learn how to make anything correctly despite what the book may tell you.

"Well, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, let us begin," Dumbledore started, and Dahlia raised one of her eyebrows in a questioning fashion "We need to discuss the nature of what you're contact with Harry can be. Now, I know-"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No. You're not going to tell me I can't speak to him. He's in my house. His best friend here is George and Fred's brother. You can't tell me not to befriend him." Dahlia snapped in response and Snape let out a heavy sigh.

"It's like talking to Lily all over again…" He interjected, heart ache very clear in his tone.

"Severus, please… You're not making this any easier." Dumbledore chastised, and Dahlia started to feel her face warm with anger.

"I can't help the fact that the girl is so similar to her mother." Professor Snape snapped back, and Dahlia stood up in frustration.

"Stop talking like I'm not here! I get it, I'm my mother's daughter. I'll never know what that really means, but I am. Can we _please_ get to the point here?" Dahlia screamed out in frustration.

"Right, well… Personally, I feel a relationship with your brother will cause nothing but complications. I can almost guarantee you'll be needing to come up here to close your wounds at least once a day at first. I say this purely for your own sake, Dahlia. You can attempt to maintain a friendship with him if you'd like, I'm just not sure if you feel it will be worth it." Dumbledore explained, and she scoffed in astonishment.

"You really think I wouldn't find it worth it? If you had just found out you had a sibling but couldn't tell them, you wouldn't at least want some form of relationship with them?" Dahlia sneered back, fury clear in her tone. "I can't believe this. I won't _stand_ for this. I am going to let things fall where they may, I will speak to him and be friends with him. If that means I need to come up here all the time to keep from bleeding to death, then so be it. However, nothing you can say will keep me from being a part of his life." She stated with force and Dumbledore's eyes crinkled up with the proud smile on his face.

"Dahlia Potter, you fierce young girl. Nothing can stop you, can it?" Dumbledore questioned as Snape continued to sneer towards the ground in a strange silence. She could've sworn his eyes were glistening with tears, but she didn't say anything. "Well, then so be it. If you need me, send a flourish of your wand my direction and I'll be with you as fast as I possibly can." Dumbledore explained. Professor Snape's head finally shot up from his pensive staring contest with a speck on the floor and made eye contact with Dahlia.

"Send one my way as well and I'll get to you as well." He stated curtly then turned his gaze towards Dumbledore. "Isn't there something else you'd like to discuss?" Professor Snape urged, and Dumbledore pursed his lips.

"I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for her to know about that yet." Dumbledore responded, and Dahlia clenched her jaw.

"No, we aren't playing this game. If I have to play by your rules, then you need to keep me informed. I'm here, speak to me." She demanded to which Dumbledore sighed in response.

"Very well then… Severus?"

"Professor Quirrel came back this year with a rather odd fashion of holding himself. He took a year off to find himself and came back a lot more… Panicked. I've got my eye on him, but I'd like you to keep an eye on him as well. There's something I think he's after. Something not very many people know about. It's called the Sorcerer's Stone." Professor Snape explained and Dahlia's eyebrows furrowed.

"The Sorcerer's Stone? Where have I heard that before?" She mused and Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"You know, you would have done well in Ravenclaw, Miss Potter." Dumbledore retorted and Dahlia felt the usual lump in her throat that magically appeared whenever he used her real name. "It's a stone that Nicolas Flamel created and used it to make the Elixir of Life, which he has used to extend his and his wife's life for well over six centuries." He explained.

"What does Professor Quirrel want with the Sorcerer's Stone? He doesn't seem like the type to want eternal life; he even seems to fear life." Dahlia questioned and Professor Snape almost let off the hint of a smile.

"We're not exactly sure, we just think he's up to something." Professor Snape explained and Dahlia let out a small sigh.

"Got it, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I would like to get back to class if you don't mind. I can't be late for Herbology again. Professor Sprout will kill me." She excused herself and started to hobble without waiting for a response.

"Dahlia…." Dumbledore trailed off and she hesitated by the doorway. "Be careful." He added and she nodded slightly then left in hopes of getting a little time with the twins in Potions before Herbology.

"You realize we're going to the same place. I could just disapparate us to the classroom." Professor Snape said quietly as he kept her slow pace.

"Don't you think it would be a little odd if we showed up together?" Dahlia grumbled and he sighed at her defiance.

"At least let me get you a little closer." He offered and she rolled her eyes then held out her arm. He gingerly took hold of her arm as if she were about to break then with a _pop_! they were down the hall from the Potions classroom. "I'll see you in there, Dahlia." He added then strode off, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. Dahlia put a hand on the wall to steady herself as the dizziness set in and closed her eyes.

"Damn wizards." She mumbled under her breath and continued to take in deep breaths to try to keep herself from vomiting.

"You alright, D?" She heard a familiar small voice and her heart started to race.

"I'm fine, Draco. Go away." She hissed, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You don't look fine…" He pushed and she snapped her head up in his direction, immediately regretting it because a sharp pain attached itself to the base of her skull.

"I'm. Fine. Draco. Go. Away." She hissed again with her teeth bared. He flinched and she had to sit down from the dizziness.

"Dahlia… can we talk?" He asked and she scoffed.

"There's not much else to say, is there? You don't want anything to do with a mudblood, and I want nothing to do with a bigot who can't see past that the only person who ever truly cared for him isn't 'pureblood'." She spat back at him and he clenched his fists.

"You don't understand. I can't be nice to you. If word gets back to my father that I treat you the same as my pureblood friends… I'm dead." He tried to explain himself and she felt the keen sting of tears fresh in her eyes.

"So… Let me get this straight… You'd rather make me feel worthless, than deal with your father who makes _you_ feel worthless? Me; the one person who always loved you. Who sheltered you from your fathers' rage. Who always loved you. It's kind of funny… Back before everything-… Y'know what? Never mind. It's not worth saying." Dahlia told him, ending in a whisper.

"No, tell me."

"… Back before this all happened, I always imagined us running away together and living happily ever after. I saw you as my person. But now, I'm not even sure I know you anymore and I'm not sure I even want to." She told him, her voice starting to quiver at the end, tears now streaming down her face. She could see how much her words hurt him because his eyes started to glisten with tears themselves.

"It's too complicated now. I always thought that you being a wizard would make things easier, but I think it's harder than ever now. Before, my father didn't even think of you, now he thinks of you as an abomination." Draco explained and it was Dahlia's turn to flinch. She barely managed to make herself ask the next question on her mind:

"And what do you think of me?"

Draco pursed his lips and thought of what to say. "I think what I'm supposed to think is that you are an abomination…"

"But what do you _actually_ think of me?" She whispered back, finally lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"I think that the more we talk… The more I'll come to resent you for causing me so much pain with my father… So I think, unless we keep our friendship the deepest of secrets, we can't be friends anymore," Draco whispered back, pain obvious in his voice. "I think the only thing we ever can be… Is enemies." The last words stung the most and Dahlia couldn't help but let out a sob. Pain overwhelmed her and she transformed it into anger and stood in a flash.

"Then so be it. Go find your minions and explain to them why your crying. Explain that you just decided to rip your best friends heart out, then go ahead and tell them who your best friend is- or was. Just don't you ever come crying to me about your bloody father or anything ever again Draco Lucius Malfoy. You're a fowl coward with no heart and I never want to hear from you again!" She yelled at him in a fury. At first, his eyes widened with surprise, then they narrowed into slits and he stood himself.

"If you ever talk to me that way again, you low-life mudblood, I'll have to put you in your place; enslaved at my feet. You deserve nothing more and will never amount to anything besides being a floor mat that I can wipe the shit off my shoes on at the end of the day. _Never_ address me that way again, or I'll carve mudblood into your forehead for everyone to see so everyone knows you are worthless." He snapped back and Dahlia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her knees buckled and he strode off into the unknown. She found herself sinking to the floor, then sliding over to a corner behind a statue where she wouldn't be seen. She grasped at her chest and pulled her knees in to make herself as small as possible and started to sob uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sweet, Sweet, Revenge**

"Dahlia? Dahlia! Dahlia what's wrong?" George attempted to get Dahlia's attention from outside her little hide-y hole. She didn't answer. She just stared blankly at the wall. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there. She only knew she didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"I don't know what else to do…" Fred whispered to George and George shrugged.

"Maybe she needs a girl friend to talk to?" Lee offered and George hummed in response.

"What's going on over here?" Harry's voice inquired and Dahlia's head shot up.

"Go away." She hissed, glaring towards Harry. All the emotions rushing through her right now didn't need this added on top of it. Harry jumped backwards slightly then put up his hands in defense. "Please." She added and he pursed his lips, trying to figure her out.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded tightly, hating that she was hurting him. Her arm started to hurt as he stood there, hurt clear in his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, but knew she couldn't. Harry put his head down in defeat and she interlocked her fingers tightly to keep from reaching out to him. She felt the familiar warm trickle of blood going down her arm and the taste of blood in her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from revealing her secret.

"She lives!" George exclaimed in relief. Dahlia looked at him with dead eyes, sniffled, then went back to her glazed over look as Harry strode back up the dungeon stairwell.

"Weasley's, what on earth are you doing?" Professor Snape snapped at them and they stood up, guarding Dahlia in her hiding spot.

"Nothing."

"Pranking."

"Just having-"

"-A little fun" They attempted and Professor Snape death glared them in response.

"Move out of the way, you fools." He hissed and they reluctantly revealed Dahlia. His eyes softened with concern and he kneeled down to look at her. "What have you done to her?!" He demanded and they all raised their hands in defense.

"Nothing!" George exclaimed.

"We found her like this!" Fred defended.

"We swear on our wands! We'd never hurt her." Lee swore and Professor Snape focused his attention back on her. "Miss Skinner?" He attempted and she continued to stare off into space. "Look at me, Dahlia." He instructed and she responded by forcefully putting her head against the wall. "I think Professor Dumbledore needs to see her, go back to the common room and I'll see what we can do for her." Professor Snape instructed and the boys started to protest.

"No way! I'm not leaving her!" George yelled in defiance and Professor Snape growled. Professor Snape went to pick her up and she started to scream.

"No! No, leave me alone!" She screamed and he jerked his hands back. She felt the tears start to leak down her face again and held her legs to her chest, hoping to keep herself from falling apart.

"Let me try," George offered and Professor Snape reluctantly moved out of the way. "Dahlia? I'm going to pick you up. You need help and I can't give it to you. Please, can I pick you up?" George begged and she continued to look at the wall behind him. "D?" He simply stated and she turned her gaze on him, her pet name pulling her back to reality. "Can I pick you up and take you to Dumbledore?" He asked and she looked at him for a long five seconds before nodding once. He sighed with relief and slowly reached into her little corner to pick her up. He gingerly lifted him into her arms and started to carry her up the stairs. His familiar scent brought her back to reality and she found herself sobbing into his chest. "Fred, Lee, we'll meet you guys in the common room. If I know Dahlia like I think I do, I don't think she wants anyone to see her like this." George explained when they started to protest. They both grumbled in agreement then started to mope up the grand stairwell. George, Dahlia, and Professor Snape continued on until they got to the Gargoyle staircase and Professor Snape uttered the password and up they went. For the second time today, Dahlia found herself spiraling up towards Dumbledore's office, but this time her spunky attitude was nowhere to be seen. She felt empty. Her childhood best friend had just insulted her in the worst way possible and she lost him forever. Before she could linger on it anymore, the doors to Dumbledore's study were opening. He glanced up from the papers on his desk, took one look at her, and raced towards them, knocking his chair over in the process.

"What happened?" He demanded as he started to examine her.

"We don't know. The Weasley Boys found her like this and she won't speak." Professor Snape told him and Dumbledore motioned for them to set her down on the couch. George complied and she automatically curled back in on herself, but started to search for the warmth of her best friend's touch. He instantly caught on and sat down behind her and she leaned heavily against his chest.

"How long has she been like this?"

"I'm not sure. The last we saw her was breakfast. She usually skips out on lunch to study so we didn't expect to see her until after classes were all over and when we didn't see her by five, we started to worry and went looking. That's when we found her." George explained and Professor Dumbledore started to rummage through his various objects and papers. He found his wand and motioned towards a wall and it opened up, revealing a Pensieve. George wrapped a protective arm around Dahlia and she moved her arms from clinging to her chest to clinging to him. Professor Dumbledore moved towards her and leaned in to look in her eyes.

"Dahlia, dear. Something has traumatized you and I would like to help. May I have a connection to the memory so I can copy it here? That way you don't have to speak." Professor Dumbledore asked and her somber eyes started to water again and she nodded lightly. He then placed a hand lightly on one side of her head and attached his wand to the other. "Think of the start of the memory. Focus on that so we can see what you see." Professor Dumbledore instructed and she did as told. He pulled a wispy string of memory from her head and placed it lightly into the pensieve which started to change color and broadcast the memory. George's muscles automatically tensed around her when he saw Draco's greasy blonde head come into view. The memory started to replay and she hid her head in his shoulder with her hands over her ears so she didn't have to watch.

"… _or I'll carve mudblood into your forehead for everyone to see so everyone knows you are worthless." Draco strode away, leaving Dahlia heartbroken behind him. She sunk to the ground and curled into a ball in a corner behind a statue._

"THAT SLICK GIT I'LL KILL HIM!" George yelled at the top of his lungs, going to stand up and head out of the office but stopping when he heard Dahlia's whimper of a no.

"Dahlia… I…" Professor Snape tried, but he couldn't seem to find any words. Professor Dumbledore, who usually managed to stay positive, even had a look of extreme sadness to him.

"Dahlia, do you want us to punish Draco?" Professor Dumbledore asked and this snapped her back into reality.

"No." She managed to whisper.

"No?! After all of that you _still_ defend him?" George yelled in fury and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"George, I don't want to defend him. I just don't want this blown up. I don't want to be the center of attention." She explained, pleading for him to understand with her eyes. The veins in his neck were protruding and his face was red, but his eyes flared with concern for her. She couldn't help but let that melt her heart a little, but the wall Draco had made her put up bared most of the heat from his obvious caring for her.

"Are you absolutely sure, Dahlia?" Professor Snape asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"It's not like it would do anything but make my life harder with the Slytherins. I'm sure Draco has already spouted something about me to them, there's no use in making it any worse. It's not like any of this would change his mind. Especially considering who his father is." Dahlia explained and they collectively sighed. Professor Dumbledore turned around and searched through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small vial of liquid the color of the sun.

"This is an Elixir of Euphoria. If you feel the need, take this to help with the pain. Only take half of a dose so you're not overly happy since you don't want attention on you." Professor Dumbledore explained and Dahlia took the vial in her hands and looked at him appreciatively. She took half of the potion and immediately felt the weight of today off her shoulders. "I know this is hard, Dahlia; but it might be for the best. If he can't see how brilliant you are, then he doesn't deserve your time… Go play some exploding snaps with your true friends, get your mind off of it. Don't take the other half of the Elixir unless you really need it." He instructed and she couldn't help but feel an almost fatherly love for her Headmaster.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I think I'd like to go back to the common room now." She stated simply, managing a small smile. He nodded and George gingerly set her on her feet.

"Would you like to walk, or would you like me to carry you again your highness?" George teased and Dahlia couldn't help but laugh, despite wanting to cry.

"I'll walk."

"You sure? I could even flex a little and show you my awesome muscles I've been working on." He pushed with a waggle of his eyebrows. At this she genuinely laughed, shook her head, then started walking.

"If you need anything, anything at all… Let me know." Professor Snape called after them and Dahlia nodded his way over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Professor." She said then they continued on to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, Fred and Lee were waiting by the fire place for them. It was quite obvious they'd cleared the room for them which Dahlia appreciated.

"Dahlia! Glad to see you humaning again! We were afraid we'd lost ya!" Fred exclaimed and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Yeah! What happened, dude?" Lee asked. It was quite clear he saw her purely as one of the boys, but that didn't bug her. It actually made her more comfortable in a way. She sighed and looked at George, hoping he'd get that that that meant she wanted him to explain. He got the idea and started reiterating what he'd seen.

"WHERE IS HE?" Fred screamed.

"I'M GONNA TEAR THE MICKEY OUT OF HIM." Lee bellowed, both of them pacing at this point. Their fury was clear, but Dahlia just didn't have it in herself to talk them down.

"No, Dahlia doesn't want that," George started calmly. "However, we are going to prank him to the ends of the Earth." George stated in a tone that made sure it was clear this wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"I'm in!" Fred said immediately.

"Me too!" Lee agreed and they all turned to Dahlia for approval.

"We could slip him an Acid Pop." Dahlia suggested, making it clear she was on board.

"Or we could brew up some really intense Amorentia! Dahlia, imagine how funny it would be if he was following you around like a lost puppy after all that?" Lee offered and Dahlia smiled devilishly at that one.

"I don't like that one." George grumbled and Fred rolled his eyes.

"What if we slip him one of those nosebleed things we've been working on?" Fred suggested and they went on like this for a while, trying to decide what would be the best thing.

Two weeks later, they had decided on a prank and were setting it in motion. They had even sent a letter to Charlie explaining everything and he insisted on being there for it. They were standing out in the courtyard waiting for him when Harry started walking towards them.

"Hey, Dahlia!" He called out and Dahlia felt the familiar twinge of pain talking to Harry caused. She smiled through it and waved at him.

"What's up, Harry?" She responded and he stopped in front of her.

"I was actually looking for you… I could really use some help in potions." He explained and she felt the warning pull in her stomach that this might not be a good idea.

"I dunno… I'm pretty busy." She hesitated, looking towards the ground.

"Come on, D!" He pleaded, more pain ensuing with the use of her nickname. With the passing of those two weeks, it had gotten easier to talk to him, but with the idea of all that time to talk to him, she couldn't help but wonder about the possibilities. "You're the best person at potions I know! Better than Hermione even!" He buttered her up and she couldn't help but smile.

"You tell her that she's going to kill you." She laughed and he jutted out his utter lip in a pleading way. "Oh, alright. Tuesday at five, meet me in the library." She gave in and he smiled widely.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Dahlia!" He exclaimed, then pulled her in for a hug. Her stomach knotted up and she clenched her jaw as she lightly hugged him back. He then ran off to go do whatever with Ron and when she turned around, Charlie was standing there, waiting patiently for her to notice him.

"CHARLIE!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. He laughed heartily and swung her around in a circle.

"Hey, D." He responded as he set her down. "I still can't believe you won't let me kick this Malfoy kid's bigoted ass." He added and she punched him lightly.

"Nah, let's just prank the mickey out of him." She offered and he laughed. The fireworks were all set and they had bribed one of the kitchen house elves into planting them in Draco's plate of food. Dahlia's connection to Dobby worked wonders when it came to getting even with the Malfoys.

"Well, then let's go eat." Charlie offered and they all headed to the dining hall for dinner. They all sat on the right side of the Gryffindor table so they had a clear view of the Slytherin table and waited for Dumbledore to start the feast. They didn't even listen to what he had to say, they all just sat and waited for the fireworks to begin. They all searched up and down the Slytherin table until they found Draco positioned between Crabbe and Goyle, sneaking the occasional death glare Dahlia's way. They made eye contact and she sent daggers his way and he quickly turned his head. He got two bites into his plate of food before there was a loud _BANG!_ that sounded through the hall and fireworks started flying everywhere and flinging his food in his face, spelling out words and pointing arrows towards Draco.

 _DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY,_

 _PUREBLOOD MANIAC,_

 _ALMIGHTY SLYTHERIN,_

 _BUT MOST OF ALL,_

 _CONFIRMED BED WETTER_

 _AND THUMB SUCKER_

The Great Hall erupted with laughter and Draco's face went bright red. His glare found Dahlia again and hurt betrayed the anger he was trying to paint on his face. She smirked lightly and waggled her brows and her small posse crowded around her defensively.

"I'll get you for this, you creature of dirt! You mudblood! You… you…" He trailed off as if somewhere he knew deep down he'd gone beyond too far two weeks previously. His expression softened lightly, an apology hanging on his lips. That apology never came though; his expression re-hardened and he stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. She glanced up at the teachers table and Professor Dumbledore attempted to look at her disapprovingly, but ended up winking at her as if to say 'he deserved it, and as long as you don't get caught, I won't punish you for this'. She smiled lightly in response, then started to eat her food as the laughter started to die down.


End file.
